Half a World Apart
by angelcloudy
Summary: What to do when your heart's beating for a sibling? -Lelouch/Kallen
1. Childhood Days

**Half a World Apart **by angelcloudy

**Chapter 1**

_August 2010 a.t.b. – Aries Villa, Holy Britannian Empire_

"Lelouch-nii!" a little girl squealed repeatedly through the wide hallways of the Aries Villa. Her voice rang and rang and rang until it reached the ears of her beloved brother.

"Where's everybody?" she asked stubbornly. "Mom said that she'll wake me up an hour before we all leave!"

"Hey, calm down! The two of us will just play for the mean time," he explained. "We can go with them the next time. Now just enjoy the company of your big brother, okay?"

"Yes, yes. Soooo…"

"Let's play?"

"But what game?" came her reply.

"Hide and seek?" he suggested.

"You're good at that, brother!"

"Chess?"

"You're best in that!" she cutely snapped. Her raised voice was then followed by a pout. Now it's time for her suggestions. "Doll? House? Dress-up? Make-over?"

"There's no way!"

"But, nii-san!"

"We'll just play rock-paper-scissors all day if you insist on doing those stuff," he threatened.

"Hai, hai! We'll just chase butterflies in your mom's garden then!"

"That's a nice idea Kallen-chan!"

With that, the jet-haired boy ran to the big arc which served as an entrance for the iris garden. The red-head, on the other hand, tried desperately to cope up with her brother – especially in her yellow sundress. "Wait for me, nii-san! Or else…" trailed off her voice.

He looked back and just smirked. "Or else what, Kallen-chan?" he shouted after turning to run again.

"Or else I'll tell on dad! Dad'll just embarrass you to our other half-siblings, Lelouch!" she insisted.

Young Lelouch just chuckled at the childishness and ran back at least 10 meters to get to her. He kneeled on the ground, with his back facing her, his hands ready to carry a big load. "Just ride already, Kallen! It'll take us forever if I wait for you! The butterflies are waiting,"

"Thank you, nii-san! I love you!" she giggled right after clinging onto his arms to lift herself up of his back.

"I love my sister, as well," he whispered as she continued giggling against the mass of his hair.

_December 2010 a.t.b. - Aries Villa, Holy Britannian Empire_

It was a nice Saturday morning. Despite being December, Marianne's garden still bloomed, for the villa was located in the equatorial part of Britannia. The Lamperouge, as well as the Kouzuki branch of the Royal Family always had fun Saturdays in the home they shared. But today was different…

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Yes?" a small voice answered.

"It's me Lelouch," he introduced. "Euphie, Castor and Pollux are here to play," The names mentioned were those of their half-siblings. A sister and twin brothers who are of the same age.

"Is that so? Come in, then, nii-san!" she cheerfully yelled through the door. But a tint of disappointment was heard in her tone of voice.

Once inside he plopped on her small bed, dangling the feet that didn't reach the floor. He saw her packing but he knew nothing of a family vacation. So, he asks, "Why're you packing Kallen-chan?"

She shifted to his side, temporarily stopping her work. _She could've told the maids to do it but she was too shy to ask, _he thought. "Mom says that we won't be living here anymore. After a week, we'll leave for Japan… I don't know where that is, though," she replied sadly.

"But why? Christmas is coming and it ought to be sad without you and Lady Kouzuki!" he asked further depite the fear of knowing the truth. _Maybe she doesn't enjoy my company anymore. _"Besides, don't you have rights and duties to the throne?"

Now the jet-haired boy started to sound frightening – causing Kallen to whimper in fear. She felt as if everything was her fault, though there was nothing wrong in the first place. Almost crying, she said, "Mom says it's best for me, and I believe her, nii-san! I already gave up my royal rights; I had no interest in the political race after all,"

Guilt crept up Lelouch's heart when he realized that he caused her fear. To be forgiven, he said a handful of sorries. Causing any of his half-siblings worry, fear, or any other negative emotions is a big no in the royal family. But of course, Kallen always forgives him, they were the closest half-siblings, anyways.

"Okay then. I'll leave you now," he stated after getting up, ready to exit the room.

Later that morning, the little prince approached his mother to discuss the idea he had in mind. Lady Lamperouge, who was then looking over the kitchen maids, was surprised by the presence of his son.

"Mom, can we move to Japan?" he asked as if it was only candy. The woman in the orange dress, knelt down to his eye level and explained, "Why go there, son? You know, it's half way around the world, Louchie,"

"Is that so mom? But Lady Kouzuki & Kallen-chan heading there! Are they not enjoying our company anymore?"

Marianne just chuckled, amused by Lelouch's attachment to his half-sister. The boy, on the other had, looked quizically at his mother. "I'll go to Japan, as well," he declared out of the blue.

This caused Marianne's expression to change from amused to shocked. "That would mean leaving all us here, Louchie. Nunnally and I will be sad. Plus, you won't be able to attend to your duties when you're away,"

With all seriousness he could muster, he anwered, "I've already thought about it, mom. I will not abandon my title," He paused to look straight in her eyes, showing his determination. "I'll do my best to be independent mother. And I promise that I'll send letters or even call everyday!"

She submitted to his request and just reminded him of something, "But ask the Emperor and Lady Kouzuki first, understand, young man?" With that she ruffled his raven hair while he squirmed away. He ran back to the kitchen door and shouted thanks to his mother.

_Afternoon that day, Palace, Pendragon_

Lelouch had traveled to meet up with his father, the emperor. Like always, when they were in each other's presence, they got straight to the point of discussion. "Dad-," he cut his own sentence off. "I mean, your highness, I asked for your audience to heed permission to go to Japan,"

"Do you even know where that is, son?"

The lad shifted uncomfortably, for he knew nothing of the place. He plainly described it to his father as the place that Kallen and her mother was moving to. Also, that it is half way around the globe. He thought roughly of what more to add, so that he won't look dumb in front of his father.

Despite the struggles, he didn't come up with anything. Then his father broke his train of thoughts with a laugh. Though curious why, Lelouch didn't bother asking. "Japan is where Lady Kouzuki has lived all her life before I took her as a consort," the older man explained. "Now, they'll go there for safety purposes. Kana feels that her daughter, as a half-Japanese, isn't safe in the premises of the empire while she still has the title of a princess,"

Lelouch had listened intently all the way ad now was his time to speak. "I ask again, your highness, can I go to Japan? I promise to be truthful to any task you give during my stay there. And I'll take care of your 4th wife and daughter!" he insisted, determined.

Like Marianne, Charles was amused by how Lelouch was so close to Kana and Kallen. It's not avoidable anyway, since Kana and Marianne were the only consorts who were in good terms and that their families are the closest as well.

Touched by Lelouch's concern to the welfare of a half-sister, he let him be. He allowed him to carry on with his plan as long as Lady Kouzuki will let him.

_Dinner that night, Aries Villa_

The prince asked, in front of everyone, Lady Kouzuki if he could come along to Japan. Everyone was shocked, but despite it, Kana simply said that they would not mind if Lelouch went as well. And in fact, Kallen was happy that her beloved half-brother would be coming, too.

_December 15, Imperial Airport_

"Bye, Kallen-nee, Lelouch-nii, and Kana-san," Nunnally said more to herself than her companions. Teary-eyed, she stared at the private plane take off, and continued to do so until it was out of sight. When that time came, she carefully wheeled her way towards the park lot, where Euphie, Cornelia, and Marianne were waiting.


	2. Being Teens

**angelcloudy: **CODE GEASS BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS who are unfortunately, not me.

**kallen&lelouch: **THEN WHY IN HELL DID YOU MAKE US SIBLINGS?

**

* * *

Half a World Apart **by angelcloudy

**Chapter 2**

_October 2017, Tokyo Academy, Tokyo, Japan_

"Oh, my! I'm late for gym class again! I shouldn't have chit-chatted with Misa-chan…" Kallen grunted while putting on her gym clothes. She finished up and darted to the door of the changing room.

Just as she got out, she bumped into Suzaku, Lelouch's best friend. And by the way, 'bumped' meant literally. The impact caused both of them to fall out of balance. Kallen lay on the floor with Suzaku on top. Their bodies touched at certain places while faces were just mere inches away. Everyone who saw it started to cheer. But some had worried faces… God knows why.

Lelouch was then heading to Kallen's whereabouts – the gym teacher was already furious because of her repeated tardiness. The scene he caught shocked him well enough to stop on his tracks. Kallen was furiously blushing under the torso of a young man he knew so well.

"What the heck is going on here? Suzaku! What're you doing to my sister!" he screamed in rage.

All the cheering had stopped. Those who had worries were affirmed of Suzaku's fate. The brunette, got off her with a speed so blinding. Clearly, he didn't want to be involved with the "demon school president/overprotective brother". It's simply because of an incident back in Middle School Tokyo Academy. As quick as it seemed, Kallen's "Oh there you are brother. Let's go now", didn't reprimand Suzaku from Lelouch's fury. They may be best friends but Lelouch's "do not touch my sister" rule had no exemptions.

With all truthfulness, the rule, rather, Lelouch was merciless. He almost beat the living lights out of the guy who tried to get his hands into Kallen's pants. Good thing he didn't receive expulsion. After that incident, no boy ever dared come too close to Kallen. And now, the possibility that Suzaku will be spending a week vacation at the hospital is quite high.

In the brunette's defense, the fall was hardly intentional. That's why she said, "We just bumped into each other, onii-san! And you know it yourself when people lose balance!"

_Random Person's POV_

Hell, if they'd drop the 'sister', 'onii-san' and 'brother' off of the conversation, they'd sound like some couple having an argument. Honestly, when I first saw them together I though they were girlfriend and boyfriend. They look good together, really. And they're so sweet with each other…

_Normal POV_

Understanding what his sister meant, Lelouch dropped the matter and just left for gym. Kallen followed closely and asked, "Why so grumpy, Lelouch-nii?" She asked that question because Lelouch had been ignorant of her since they left the "scene". Lelouch didn't bother answering and headed to his friends who were already doing warm-ups for their 2km run.

"I wonder why Lelouch-nii is acting like this. When we left the house he was so warm to me…"

The school hours passed without a word for him and she still had the same question up in mind. It was childish, she thought. The time they got home, Kallen decided to confront the brother she knew to be understanding.

"Why are you acting like this?"

But Kallen still received the same treatment. He went up the room they shared and straight to the top bunk. Still in his uniform, he buried himself in his book while sitting with his back against the wall.

The redhead, that time, was making a mid-afternoon snack for both of them. It's worth the try anyway, maybe those choc chip cookies can compensate a bad thing she didn't know what. "Brother?" she softly called out. She sounded like she had no rights to enter the room that belonged to both of them for the past ten years.

"I made tea and got some cookies,"

"Thanks," he muttered without even shifting his eyes from the book. But the gesture wasn't left unnoticed.

"Ne? Are you mad, nii-san? Please tell why," she asked of him, while carefully climbing up the ladder to the top bunk. The tray almost fell but she successfully placed it on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not, Kallen," he replied simply.

Pissed off by the unchanging robotic responses all day long, she snapped at him. "What's with you and your fourth-dimensional character today, Lelouch-nii! I'm getting tired of this you know. We're the best of friends as well as best of siblings, right? Then why, why, why? Because this is unreasonable, nii! So unreasonable!"

The first reaction from his came as shock. Shocked, that her sister actually had the tendency to get angry like this over a trivial thing. She had never thrown tantrums at him like this. Seeing that what he's currently doing was harming her welfare, Lelouch decided to finally answer her undying question. "I'm not mad at you, not at all. How could I hate my dear sister?" Kallen just smiled in response, feeling contented. But anyways, her brother still continued his explanation. "I tried ignoring you to make you realize how it is when I'm not there to protect you. You tried defending Suzaku, when, in just mere seconds, he could've took advantage of the situation. But since I knew him well, I guess I still trust him. Though, what if it was some random guy you bumped into? Understand, now?"

"Hai, nii-san! Thank you for being so thoughtful and caring!" she said while hugging him tight. Sweet reconciliation.

* * *

**angelcloudy: PLEASE REVIEW. THEY INSPIRE ME TO WRITE MORE! **_thepinkmartini, _thanks for your reviews. you're the only one to give me some so you're special! 3_  
_


	3. Confessions

**angelcloudy: **Once again, CG is not mine. And thanks to those who review. I thank you with all my heart!

* * *

**Half a World Apart **by angelcloudy

**Chapter 3**

_October 2017, Tokyo Academy, Tokyo, Japan_

"Lelouch-senpai. I really like you! Please go out with me," Yuki said nervously yet with the same force, desperately. She fidgeted with the bow that comes with the uniform while waiting for a no. She was sure of it, he'll say no. "I'm sorry but I have a sister to protect" What he said was half a lie, he's using his sister as an excuse and the not lie part is that he really is a dedicated brother. Though he wanted it to be sincere, the coldness in his tone was more noticeable. He did it every time, reject a girl with such monotonous words and a blank expression. His fangirls had already started expecting a rejection every confession, and concluded that they must be contented with just confessing.

The girl openly accepted his answer, of course. But to Lelouch's misfortunes the girl wanted to spend more time with him. "My brother really likes your sister, senpai. I think he's going to confess to her today," she said out of the blue. "Your brother? What's his name?" the jet-haired boy sparked up.

Just to be with him, she planned on answering a novel… Thus, "We're the Inoue twins, but he's on a higher year because I was admitted to hospital last year. His name is Jiro – " Her plan failed miserably, because sadly, Lelouch cut her sentence off, "Never heard of him wooing my sister,"

"The two of us decided to confess today," she continued not from where she left exactly. "He was crushing on – " Again, her sentence was cut short, not by his words, but by his absence. Lelouch left.

He ran through the hallways like The Flash, thinking where she was. Oh, correction. Frantically thinking where she was. _What if the Jiro guy confessed somewhere hidden and if ever Kallen rejected him, he'll simply pounce on her like a tiger? Oh no! That SHOULD not happen… Hmmm… Where could she be at this hour of the day? She doesn't have swimming practice today… She must be in the chemistry lab she went all day long talking to me about some research…_

True to his thinking, when he arrived at the chemlab, she was there, but not alone. "But Inoue-san…" he heard her say. Judging by the way she said it, nothing was wrong. When he finally got a view of them standing behind the last table of apparatus, he saw Jiro, bowing deeply and holding out a small blue envelope.

"It's a poem I made for you, Kouzuki-san! I hope you'll keep it even if you reject me today," he told her nervously. Like his sister, he was contented of confessing.

"Hey, Kallen-chan," a voice interrupted.

"Nii-san!" the redhead chirped. _God, my worst nightmare is here, _Jiro thought. He started blowing his light brown bangs off his face, just to ease the anxiety. "Well… Inoue-san here just confessed and I wonder if I could… Y'know go out with him," she carefully chose her words, as what she'd say determined Jiro's fate.

"Is that so?" Lelouch asked her skeptically. Then turned to face Jiro, "Inoue-san, would you come with me for a while. Just a manly talk," With such, the two males left Kallen in the laboratory.

Inside an empty classroom, Lelouch settled himself in the teacher's desk. He gestured for Jiro to sit on a seat three chairs away. With a serious tone, the "overprotective" brother started his questioning.

:"Name?"

::_Huh? But we're in the same class! But anyway, _It's Inoue Jiro.

:"Class?"

::_Again, we're in the same class! _Class 2-A.

:"Gah! We're classmates? Why didn't you tell me?"

::_Finally!_...

:"Family background?"

::_Isn't he the materialistic type? _I'm heir to the Inoue Law Firm

:"This'll be the last question, past girlfriends?"

::One. She cheated on me so I broke up with her.

That concluded the "jiffified" interview. They made separate ways, Lelouch wanting to research more about this Jiro guy. Jiro went back to the chemlab, but found it deserted.

"I guess I'll receive an answer tomorrow," he muttered himself as he slid back the door.

_That night, Kouzuki Manor_

"Where did you go with Inoue-san, Lelouch-nii?" she asked during dinner. Her mother got curious so she asked who it was. Lelouch answered both questions. "I just had a chat with him. I think he'll approach you again tomorrow. And Kana-san, Inoue-san wants to be Kallen's boyfriend. If I may ask you, do you permit him? I, myself, agreed to him being my sister's first boyfriend,"

_Weird. _The prince thought as he felt like someone squeezed his heart dry when he said the last sentence. _Must be the effect of her possible relationship, _he reasoned.

"That would be good! Finally, Louchie-kun! You've agreed to a guy for Kallen! I bet he's a good guy, then. Just watch over them for me please. I'll be busier this week because the deadline for the new designs is next week. Though I'm boss, I should not slack off, right?" Kana replied with moe flowers surrounding her. With this, Lelouch got more irritated by the situation though he himself didn't know why.

_The next day, Tokyo Academy, Tokyo, Japan_

At the gates, Jiro anxiously waited for a familiar Audi to arrive. The car that belonged to the half-siblings. The slowing down of a car engine was heard, then clacking heels. _She's here!_ He excitedly thought. A friend of hers approached her and made her all smiles, and everything. He made a wave to catch her attention, which, succeeded in doing so. "Hi, Kouzuki-san, about yesterday, may I know your decision. It actually kept me thinking all night,"

Just then, Lelouch passed by them and said like it was the most natural thing in the world, "Quite obvious. Look at the bags under your eyes,"

"Nii-san!" the redhead screamed. He ran to avoid any violent reaction. Back to Jiro, Kallen faced him, and shyly said, "I'm Inoue-san's girlfriend from now on. Take care of me, please!" she quickly made a bow and by that, Jiro was sent to cloud nine. Lelouch on the other hand, was definitely not in the vicinity of such euphoria.

* * *

**angelcloudy: **REVIEW PLEASE! more kalulu goodness coming soon!

why do they need to look at my nursery workbooks? where a tree was in rainbow colors?


	4. Knowing Whatnots

**Half a World Apart **by angelcloudy

**Chapter 4 – Knowing Whatnots**

Jiro had been Kallen's boyfriend for a week already. And things had been going smoothly. Well, except for the fact that there's this daily inspection. Anyways, they do stuff couples usually do like going to school together, eating lunch together, visiting each on club activities. Typical couple, yes, and Kallen was enjoying every moment of it. She thanked Lelouch day and night for that but the latter would sulk when she'd squeal sweet things that happened during the day. Shouldn't have allowed her, he constantly regretted.

The school festival was in a week, and the student council would face non-stop preparations. _Curse the festival. Screw it. Oh, that'd be irresponsible of me._ Lelouch, obviously, will be busy, as he was president, all the fuss were destined to hinder his "observation" of Kallen and Jiro. _Why do I even care again?_

_- At the cafeteria, Lunch break, Same day -_

Kallen and Jiro would be eating together today, a Friday. This would be the last chance of the week to ask her to be his date to the Foundation Ball. As soon as both had settled themselves in a round table for two, he brought up the topic. "Kallen, would you like it if I escort you to the ball?"

"Sorry, Jiro-kun, but it was stated that representatives for the Ms. & Mr. Foundation class reps should go together. I would be glad to go with you though… Unfortunately…" her voice trailed off then.

"Oh, so you'll be going with Lamperouge-san, then? That's good, at least you're not going with some random guy,"

"I'm still sorry Jiro-kun, if Vice President Rie-san didn't propose that idea… then we could've gone together,"

"There's really no need to say sorry, Kallen-chan,"

_- Saturday, Shopping day -_

_Lelouch's POV_

"Brother, would you kindly wait for me?" she yelled from quite a distance. I've been brisk walking from the D&G store Kallen dragged me into after she bought her dress. _Why am I acting this way, anyway?_

"Here you go again, nii-san! Why are you ignoring me just like the time of that accident with Suzu-kun!" she said to me after she walked, rather ran, close enough for me to hear her. I slowed down my pace for her to catch up. Gah, I remember that time in the Aries Gardens.

"Fine, fine. Would you just hurry up, I need to go to school for last minute preparations! And you have a date with Jiro this afternoon, right?" I told her off. She fell silent after, and just followed me to the car by the ground floor.

_- Sunday -_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Suzaku answered the phone, "What's up Lelouch?"

"I just need to ask you something… What do guys usually feel when they like a girl?" In response, he heard a small laugh over the line. "WH-WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"It's just that…" he managed to say in between laughs while Lelouch cursed him with few English words. "…that a guy like you, who, is being suffocated by confessing girls on a daily basis, have problems with girls? Honestly, I find your situation amusing,"

"Would you just answer my question?" Lelouch said, a bit annoyed.

"Hai, hai, when a guy likes a girl… hmmm… in my opinion… times when you're with her are the best, despite the situation. You don't want to let her go though she's not actually yours. You get me? Like when you don't want other guys near her… when you're against some guy who'll randomly come to her, et cetera, et cetera… Just like what you do to Kallen, Mr. Overprotective Brother,"

Lelouch choked on the last sentence, "_Could it really be? But, why? To my sister… I'll put her on hot seat if this'll ever continue…" _Lelouch thought as Suzaku went on with "lovesick symptoms".

"Hey! You still there? You're thinking of her right now? Who's the lucky girl?" With that, Lelouch stopped enumerating consequences if he'll ever… confess.

"Oh, yeah. Bye now, thanks, buddy!"

"Best friends are always welcome. Say good luck to Kallen for me, she must win Ms. Foundation tomorrow!"

"Okay…" he replied faintly. _Beep. _End of phone call.

_- Sunday night -_

_Lelouch's POV_

I kiss her good night before climbing up the top bunk, wishing her sweet dreams as I myself wouldn't have good ones. My nightmares arrive more frequently, they all say I should not be here, though I really don't know what they meant by such words. And before I get them, I know I won't easily get the sleep I want. Curse you thoughts, I need some sleep! I don't want to show up in tomorrows Foundation Day with big eye bags.

Anyways… I've been thinking of this for a while now - ever since the time Kallen-chan asked me why I'd act weird at times. Why do I even act like that? I shouldn't have a care on my **HALF -**sister's life. I'm just here in Japan to watch over Kana-san and Kallen. Or…

What the hell? I fell in love with my sister during our childhood… I feel like I'm dirtying her…

But what if it's true? Suzaku mentioned all these symptoms and I'm sure of it, I show all those, especially the "against guys" part. I really thought that I was just being a brother. But behold, I don't even figure out myself much!

Now I know why I like to cast off every male who gets near my sister and why I'm an NGSB guy. _I love her, with all my heart_.


	5. Kisses

**Half a World Apart **by angelcloudy

**Chapter 5 – Kisses**

He kissed her good morning, not just to start her day right but to start HIS day right. It was just a small peck on the forehead, no implications put, but it thrilled him so much. The fact that he can be this close to her satisfied him but the want to confess still burned inside from all his thinking. _I can't risk her sanity, _he constantly reminded himself.

"Morning already?" she muttered while fixing her hair in a messy pony tail. Though it was useless to do so, since she had shoulder length hair, he always loved to see her in such a state every morning.

"Yup, and today's Gakuen Tokyo's Foundation Day! Remember, we'll be representing our class so get up now, I'll cook breakfast. Your favorite," Lelouch said as he made his way outside their room.

_Why is Lelouch-nii acting a bit weird today? Just last Saturday, he was so stern… _Kallen got out of bed and searched her closet for a decent set of uniform. Better get into this now, Mom said she'll send my redesigned school uniform to school… With that, Kallen headed to the bathroom installed in their bedroom.

"You done?" Lelouch asked through the mahogany door. Privacy was always a must for them, mainly because of the gender. It was a good thing that they established privacy rules at the beginning or else, Lelouch could've lost control… and… everyone knows what might happen right?

"In a jiffy!" Kallen yelled. "Okay done!"

After he heard a confirmation, he went inside the room. It was his turn to use the bathroom. But before he did so, Kallen thanked him for the strawberry jam in toast he prepared.

"Car's ready nii-san! You kept the keys right?"

"Yup. Go in first, I'll get my uniform for later," The redhead didn't reply but instead went straight to the black Audi brought by the family's driver to the front gate.

In 5 minutes, Lelouch was already in the driver's seat, ready to head to school. Noticing that Kallen didn't have her seatbelt on, he did the buckling for her. When he did, their lips brushed accidentally, causing both to blush a bloodshot shade. Instantly, he pulled away, and focused himself on the road as he started the engine.

They arrived in school, and as usual, Jiro waited for Kallen in the gates. Lelouch's blood just boiled by the time Kallen gave Jiro a kiss on the cheeks – something out of their routine. "Bye, nii-san! Thanks again for the strawberry toast! I love you!"

By the declaration of love, his heart cringed, both in happiness and pain. Happiness because she said that she loves him. Pain because she loves him in a way that he didn't want. How selfish can he be?

"I love you, too," was all he could say, though she didn't hear it, for she was at least ten meters away now, talking animatedly with her boyfriend.

Before first period started, an excuse letter was already sent to the teachers for representatives to have time for dressing up for the 10:00 A.M. "catwalk" for Mr. & Ms. Foundation.

"It's at the gym, right, nii-san? Let's go now!" she said happily while dragging him off his seat and out the classroom. Though, before stepping foot on hallway, she bid Jiro goodbye, as well. In turn, the light-brown haired boy wished her good luck for the little pageant the school was having for Foundation Day. Again, Lelouch's heart cringed, now, just in pain, with the way he called Jiro's name enthusiastically.

_I definitely can't confess to her, she's happy with Inoue-san. But…_

"Lelouch-nii! Stop staring off into space, all changing cubicles will be taken if we move slower!"

"Oh, right! That hurt Kallen-chan," he said while rubbing the back of his head, trying to soothe the small pain caused by a smack that brought him out of his thought elevator. [A/N: Sorry to disturb your reading but I found using said phrase funny since, this thing is cannon-y. _thought elevator._]

The two headed off to the gym, where changing cubicles were set for contestants to use. Kallen's "new" uniform was brought by a maid and she quickly changed to it inside one of the cubicles. The jet-haired teen, on the other hand, didn't need a stall to change; he just adjusted the red necktie to a loose state, and unbuttoned some buttons of the white uniform to open the neck part a bit. He ripped off some cloth from his black pants, aiming for the bad boy look, since Kana mentioned that the theme for Kallen's uniform was in the same genre.

To call it proper for the event, the fashion show off named the theme as opposite of the contestants' characters. Thus, Kallen planned a bad girl image for herself, since she was the goody-two-shoes type of girl in the academy. Lelouch was the same; dressing as such completely contradicted the idea of his student council presidency. Most of the guests are from other schools anyway, they won't care.

"15 minutes before the show, people!" Rie, the vice president, said through the megaphone. Kallen stood up from her seat, done with makeup and Lelouch followed her outside. People were rushing in and out of the gym, some of them worried parents and hired makeup artists. Suzaku was one of those people; he was being slave to his older brother, Kyo. With all the rush, he bumped into Kallen. It was a good thing that Lelouch was walking closely behind her and that he caught her before falling on her back.

Unfortunately, Suzaku was falling as well, towards Kallen. Just to protect her, he covers her with his body, willing to accept any impact from the brunette. When the Japanese boy hit his back, the prince was pushed into Kallen, causing them to kiss yet again. As soon as Suzaku removed his weight on the two, Lelouch scrammed his way back to the gym with the excuse of forgetting something. _Why do things like this happen? Are they signs? If one more comes, then I'll definitely confess to her…_

"The catwalk is ready at the grounds! Contestants will be escorted to the back stage, so please fall in line with your partners!" Rie requested from a megaphone.

"Kallen went ahead of me," Lelouch quickly said to the vice president before leaving the gym.

In the backstage, they were given numbers, and theirs was 7. The small fashion show was successful. Lelouch and Kallen were supported all the way by their classmates. Constantly, they'd hear loud cheers and Jiro would wave simply at the redhead, which of course, she'd return with a genuine smile. The black prince couldn't take it though. So, he always eyed his sister's boyfriend whenever he did something. _What did I do to him? _Jiro thought.

After the show, Rie announced that results would come out at three in the afternoon and that voting booths are already opened for everyone to go to.

Lunch was hectic, for the cafeteria staff, that is. Since there were students from other schools, lunch orders were piling up. Luckily, Kallen and Lelouch, with Jiro, managed to get a table. The prince was silence throughout, while the couple conversed animatedly.

They had classes that afternoon, History. Their teacher wasn't kind enough to let them go around the stalls put up by the third years. Just before three, they were 'freed' and the siblings quickly went to the gym to change back into the uniforms they wore earlier.

"Hear ye! Hear ye!" Rie, of course, garnered everyone's attention. And as usual, with the help of her good friend, the megaphone.

All students gathered in front of the make shift stage on the school grounds, anticipating the results. Some made bets while some simply wanted their favorites to win. "I now hold the envelope containing the results of our little fashion show-off and Q&A for this year's Mr.& Ms. Foundation!" Clapping followed after her declaration.

"…drum roll please! And the winners are!" she yelled, raising everyone's anxiety. "How interesting… from the same class! Lelouch Lamperouge and Kallen Kouzuki!" Big cheers came right after and even louder screams were heard as the two ascended the stage.

Students from other schools who didn't know they were siblings wished for them to kiss. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" they chanted.

Lelouch looked at Rie with distress, asking for help. She didn't bother though, she just playfully winked at him.

_Oh, just get it over with. _With last thought, he pecked her on the cheek, causing more screams and squeals to emerge from the audience. _What the hell? This is the sign I was afraid of! What'll I do?_


	6. The Night Of?

longest chappie. review please. 3

* * *

**Half a World Apart **by angelcloudy

**Chapter 6 – The Night of…**

It was already six in the evening, and Lelouch was still waiting in their room for his suit to arrive from a dry-cleaners'. How could it even be possible? The suit had been locked up in his walk-in closet since Saturday and that afternoon when he checked on it, the clothing smelled like something rotten. _To hell with mysterious stinking up of clothes._

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

"Lelouch! That's probably yours! Get it, please," Kana yelled from the other room where Kallen dressed up. He shot out of the caramel room and brisk walked to answer the door. His step mother was right, the delivery boy stood there with his suit hung and covered with some plastic. The raven-haired boy reached for his wallet and quickly paid the guy, almost of the same age, in a dry cleaners' uniform.

He ran back to the room, wanting to change to the suit already. In a matter of 15 minutes, he made final touches, which were fixing the midnight blue tie a bit, and buttoning up the black vest. The he rolled up the cuffs of his light-blue undershirt up to the elbows and started putting hair gel. Styling was useless though, he just did it to make his usually messy hair look classic.

"Are you done, Lelouch?" Kana asked through the door. When she heard a confirmation, she entered and the first thing she saw was a rather not-so-appropriate-for-a-ball Lelouch. But still, the want to compliment him overpowered the want to re-do his getup. "You look wonderful! If your mom and sister were here –"she cut her own sentence off, "speaking of, let's take pictures of you and Kallen later on. I'll send them to Pendragon,"

Ha. She always did this documentation thing every now and then. But it wasn't bad at all; it made him happy that he could share them his experiences. "Come down after you're done if some more things. Kallen is waiting in the living room. I think she's all too excited to see Inoue-san this evening,"

With the last statement, his heart was wrenched dry. Despite such feeling, he followed his step mom shortly after she left.

"You look like a butler, only in blue, nii-san!" Kallen joked the moment he stepped into the living room, "...just kidding! You look amazing Lelouch-nii! I wonder how Jiro-kun would look like?" she asked, more like to herself. The mentioning of the name once again hurt Lelouch, and this time it worsened, since the girl he loved spoke it sweetly herself.

"I bet the girls will be screaming for you again. Why won't you just settle with a girl?" she asked while posing for the camera – Kana was taking a few shots. By the time the two lost interest in the mini photo shoot, her mom stopped, and led them to the gates. They reached his Audi and Lelouch opened the door to the backseat for her. After closing it, he ran around the hood to get to the driver's seat. When he started the engine, she asked again, "Why nii-san?"

"Oh, about your question earlier, to be honest with you, I actually have a girl I like," he said in a rather quick manner. With that, he avoided an angle that permitted the mirror to show her his slightly blushing face.

"Kyaa!" she squealed before leaning between the passenger's and driver's seat, the fluff of the light pink gown filling up the entire space at the back. "Who's the lucky girl, nii-san?" she further inquired.

"I'll tell you later,"

"Why? Is she someone you're ashamed for you to like?" she asked, her curiosity almost coming down to 5 on a scale of 1-10.

"Heh. Definitely not – she's an amazing girl," He smirked to himself, thinking that if the questioning will go further, then he'd be plainly describing her without being noticed.

"Then tell me," she huffed stubbornly, crossing her arms and landing back to the leather seat. She soon started feigning sulking, and said while pouting, "You know that I won't tell anyone,"

"Gah, here you again with your drama fits. Fine, I'll tell you if… well, I more of challenge you not to come in contact with Inoue-san just this night," he plainly told her, as if Jiro and her weren't a couple.

"But I promised him at least a dance!" she whined.

He kept silent, leaving her decision to be noticed in her later actions. When they reached school, she didn't even bother waiting for him to open the door for her but instead did it herself and went straight ahead of him. "Would you wait, Kallen?" he yelled sternly. She stopped on her tracks and simply looked down to avoid her tears. _Nii-san is harsh, _she thought.

He caught up after noticing her steady figure. He invited her arm to link with his, and she just let him, thinking it was for image's sake. After all, they're the proclaimed Mr. &Ms. Foundation. When they entered the gym, all sorts of light greeted them and once a student saw that it was them, whispers came to life. A guy, who Lelouch recognized as a representative of the student council, escorted them to the stage where their table was at.

"Do you want some refreshments?" Lelouch offered over the table they were in for almost an hour already, just sitting. "No thanks," she replied rather discreetly, her eyes focused on the crowd below the stage, looking for someone.

"Why does nii-san need to be this harsh?" she thought loudly, attracting his attention. He gave her a quizzical look.

"I challenged you, Kallen. You could refuse," he said in a know-it-all tone. She didn't really care about it, though.

Instead, she retorted, "And you know that I'm really concerned with your love life – if there really is! I keep looking out if there's a girl you treat affectionately,"

"I didn't tell you to do such a thing," he silently hissed.

"But even so! I know that when we were kids, you liked my sensei's daughter but you didn't tell her. Why? Because her brother was picking on me! You always put me first before yourself! You see, nii-san, you're the best brother, but think of yourself sometimes!"

"Kallen- !" he carefully raised his voice. She didn't let him continue though, "Why I asked which girl it was, I want to congratulate her! I want to tell her that she's the girl who had broken the walls around your heart! I want to tell her that I'm happy because of her, that I don't feel like a burden to you anymore. That's just all, Lelouch-nii! Why do you need to challenge me into not being with the one I love?"

"Have it your way, I'm leaving," he slammed at the table as he stood up, obviously pissed by the last statement. He left for somewhere. She too, stood up and went outside the gym. Once there, she sat on one of the metal benches. Autumn brought a breeze, causing her bare shoulders to shiver. "Why do Lelouch-nii and I keep fighting recently?" she asked the cloudy night sky. "One day we're the best of friends, the next, the friendship dies out," she sighed.

Meanwhile, inside the gym, everyone was already looking for their Ms. Foundation. Still, Lelouch didn't bother answering anyone who asked him for her whereabouts. Instead, he searched the crowd for Inoue Jiro. Oh, there was no need, the light brown-haired guy approached him, with the same reason everybody had, "Where's Kallen-san?"

This time around, the prince didn't ignore the person asking, he was his sister's boyfriend after all. "She also left after I went for refreshments almost 15 minutes ago," he told him. Then, he lied, "…said she wanted time with herself,"

"Is that so?" Jiro replied, looking disappointed. "Then can I talk to you, Lamperouge-san?"

"Sure, I need to ask you some things anyway,"

With that, the two settled on the tools by the make-shift refreshments bar. "So what's our topic?" Lelouch started off.

"Do you know why Kallen is avoiding me? She didn't talk to me even once since the two of you arrived," Jiro said.

With no other choice but to reply with something farthest from the truth, "I don't know anything about it,"

"Oh, okay," he answered while looking his glass of juice. "What's it you're going to ask me?"

"About that, I know I've asked this countless times already –"

Jiro suddenly cut his sentence off, "Why I like her? The first time I saw her, which was my first day in Tokyo Academy, she was all smiles, and I liked the radiant she gave off. She's a jolly person, I concluded the time she greeted me with a genuine smile,"

_When the emperor introduced her to us, she presented herself in the same manner. Maybe I liked her since then, with the same reason Jiro has, _Lelouch thought.

Jiro noticed the black-haired boy was simply silent, and took it as a sign to continue. "My admiration towards her grew when I learned that she was a smart girl, a kind-hearted person, and a caring little sister to you. Trust me Lamperouge-san, I just hoped for Yuki would act more like her," he said whole-heartedly.

Again, a thought came to him; _Kallen is indeed smart and kind… if she really wasn't my sister…_

With the idea, he excused himself from Jiro. Afterwards, he headed outside the gym, looked for her, and when he found her, pulled her up from her sitting position and kissed her without hesitation.


	7. The Briefest of Explanations

**Half a World Apart by angelcloudy**

**Chapter 7 – The Briefest of Explanations**

_With the idea, he excused himself from Jiro. Afterwards, he headed outside the gym, looked for her, and when he found her, pulled her up from her sitting position and kissed her without hesitation._

Kallen's eyes grew wider, obviously out of shock. "Lelouch-nii. Kiss. Why?" Such words ran through her mind… "WHY-IN-HELL?" she finally thought coherently after the ten-second contact. Of course, she's bound to voice the question out but… But the fears overcame proper thinking yet again. Running away at that time was the best option. Oh, how she wished she'd fall into a rabbit hole just like in Alice in Wonderland.

She ran and ran, until she reached the parking lot of the school. "Where am I heading, really?"she asked herself, feeling stupid. _Kallen-baka! _she called herself. A weak smile then painted her face. Though after a flashback on what just happened, tears started to fall out of her blue orbs.

Feeling free, the redhead screamed, "Lelouch Lamperouge vi Britannia is an idiot!" Her voice echoed throughout the parking lot, reaching the ears of her beloved boyfriend who was watching her. Kallen started sobbing while kneeling on the cement floor.

Jiro's heart hurt, seeing her like that; "Why is she crying like this? As if hating her brother to a serious extent…" he asked no one in particular. Being the caring person he is, he approached her, even if it would make him look nosy. Well, just probably – he is her boyfriend after all. He plainly wanted, rather, needed to comfort her - whatever pain she was experiencing. She looked so vulnerable, so fragile.

"I know you're there," she said, eyeing the third pillar from the one she was leaning on.

"You got me," he replied casually. Then, he asked in the same manner, "Why're you crying anyway?"

She answered him with all seriousness, "Don't make it sound as if it's not a serious matter!"

He apologized in the sincerest way possible, in hopes that she'll be able to forgive him. In return, Kallen replaced her mood with a more approachable one. One which forced her to smile, despite the hurting question up in her head. Jiro now stood in front of her, with his right hand extended for her to take. "Shall I take you back to your house?" he offered after she propped herself up.

"I badly need one, Jiro-kun. Thank you," and for the first time after the incident, she smiled genuinely. It was the smile Jiro and Lelouch fell in love with, something that didn't give room to anymore doubts and hesitations.

* * *

Kallen had reached home in Jiro's sports car and had gone straight to her, oh, correction, her and Lelouch's room. Right after she flipped the sign hung on the door to "Do not disturb!", she had locked it immediately. That had left Lelouch to sleep in the heater-less guestroom.

"Please pass the bacon," Kallen requested over the table. Lelouch reached for it since he was nearest. As his hands neared the plate, another pair grabbed it from him abruptly. The owner of those hands quickly pulled back, taking the plate with her as she sat down. Serving herself followed.

Aware of the building rension, Kana, who was sitting at the edge of the table, spoke up, "Are you two in a fight? Lelouch didn't sleep at your room last night,"

The two stayed silent, despite the authority taking over. "We just…" Lelouch started, but the pulling of a chair stopped his words. "I'm done eating," Kallen quickly said. She headed back to her room to brush and get a few things, then passed by the dining room again before going outside to hail a taxi.

* * *

It was just the start of the hour-long lunch break, but Kallen already left somewhere. Probably, anywhere, as long as Lelouch wasn't there. With such reason, after taking out melon break from the cafeteria, she headed to the pool side. She was sure of it, no one will be there.

She sat by the dive board, specifically the one she always used for practice, her favorite. "I don't know about you Pool-kun," she talked to the water playfully, making small splashes with her free hand. "…but it's scary…"

Just then, a voice was heard, asking, "What's scary? Me kissing you?" With that, he went out of the shadows, and greeted his beloved sister with a bow ever so princely.

"Why're you here?" she snapped at him.

His answer came out sarcastically, showcasing his arrogance. "Why? Do you own the pool? … Putting that aside, I'm here to talk to you,"

Without saying anything, KKallen quickly got up from the dive board and started walking for the exit. As she passed by him, he grabbed her arm and made her face him. "What's the problem with you?" they shouted at each other, at the same time.

At first, the prince didn't speak, the lack of words left him to look straight in her eyes for the next moments. Oh boy, he didn't know he caused much of a bother to her. Her eyes told it all - confusion, hatred, sadness, almost everything negative.

"What do you want?" she finally huffed, breaking the silence.

"As I've said earlier, I want to explain things –" Just as he started, rather, tried to start explaining, her hurting words cut his sentence off. "You think that incident is so easy to explain? It got me up all night! It almost ruined my sanity, brother! Lelouch-nii…" Then and there, she collapsed to the ground, now she knelt on the cool tiled floor. She was crying, and it certainly hurt him. The fact that he was the reason even hurt him more.

He rushed over her, gathered her in his arms though she desperately wanted to squirm away. His hushing served as an intro to the explanation she was dying for. "Don't cry, okay? Hear me out… as you've said, it's not easy to explain after… uh… that. But I won't be beating around the bush anymore. I like you, Kallen,"

That instant she froze inside his hug and her tears stopped flowing. She just stayed like that as he continued, "I like Kallen not just as a sister, not just as a friend, but as a girl,"

There, he finally confessed. He was thanking the heavens for giving him the guts to tell her what he really feels. His sister, on the other hand, waited for her mind to catch up with what she just heard. _Lelouch-nii likes me?_


	8. Take Back What You've Said

thanks to those who reviewed the last chappie, sorry if it was short/ cliffhanger-_ish, _and to compensate for that, here's the next chapter! :)

* * *

**Half a World Apart by angelcloudy**

**Chapter 8 - Take Back What You've Said**

_Lelouch-nii likes me? That can't be happening… _Kallen thought, she wanted to keep it to herself but… "It's not supposed to be like that!" she shouted, finally voicing out the shock. "You're my nii-san! My brother!" She had already escaped his grasp and was a few feet away from him.

The prince looked at her, feeling like a monster she just needed to get away from. Slowly, he approached her, "Don't be scared, Kallen," he softly whispered. She backed away, in return, while shaking her head 'no'. "You're not the Lelouch I know! Lelouch-nii doesn't hurt me, doesn't confuse me. He tells me everything first, at all times, and with all honesty!"

Calmly, he replied, "That's why I said it to you… I don't want to keep myself away from you in exchange of you thinking that I hate you. I just… can't hold it in anymore. After I realized it, I instantly hoped that you'll realize it, too – that I'm in love with you, that it started way back in the past,"

She started crying again and weakly said, "Please take back what you've said,"

"Why is Kallen-senpai crying?" a girl standing by the door asked. She was Kallen's junior in the swimming club. Instantly, the conversing siblings took their attention to the girl. "Yori-chan!" Kallen greeted, trying to sound cheerful. Lelouch, on the other hand was silent.

Kallen walked towards Yori, in hopes that she would not ask about what just happened. But to her disappointment, she asked again, "Why were you crying, senpai?"

The redhead fidgeted with the door knob, and stuttered, "Just a sibling quarrel,"

At the mention of the word sibling, Lelouch, who closely followed, again felt a dash of hurt, but at the same time, happiness. Hurt because of the definition of the word itself. Happy because he finally confessed, then again hurt because it made her sad once more.

* * *

That afternoon, after classes, Lelouch somehow persuaded his half-sister to ride home with him. He used elaborating their current status as an excuse. How pathetic. Despite the plan, both had kept words to themselves during the trip. The time something exited her lips again was when she stepped inside the Kouzuki residence. "Please take back what you've said," she pleaded while fighting the tears off. It's just plainly sad that her brother was… lost from her.

During dinner, Kallen said it again, which made her mother look at both of them quizzically. Lelouch waved it off and mouthed 'We'll talk about it later'. With that, Kallen finished her meal rather quickly. Obviously enough, she wanted to get rid of her brother's attachment as soon as possible.

* * *

For the first time in 24 hours, the prince got access to his…erm…their room again. His first step on its wooden floor wasn't important. It quite showed, really, because what mattered most (of course in a materialistic way) was the top bunk. He climbed straight to it, and the childishness caused Kallen to giggle a bit. Lelouch took it as a sign of opening up.

The light atmosphere that was just starting to build up was forced down to the ground when Lelouch declared out of the blue, "I'm not taking my words back because they're the truth,"

Surprised by the statement, Kallen stopped emptying her book bag. With eyes wide with shock, she looked up and asked him, "Why? Everything was fine before… before this! Why do you need to ruin our friendship? Our family bond?"

He quickly got down and walked towards her, saying, "I'm sorry if I wasn't able to hold it in and besides, you're a girl easy to fall in love with," There came a sudden pause where Lelouch carefully watched the priceless expression on his sister's face. But anyhow, he still continued, "Ever since we were kids,"

Kallen wanted to talk back, but a slender finger stopped her from doing so, "And it's shameful that I just realized it recently. My feelings, that is,"

She bitterly retorted, "It would've been better if you haven't realized it at all,"

She acted so cold, not even once she did this in the past. '_Lelouch, you're making your sister a bitter person little by little,' _his conscience told him.

"I guess this isn't going anywhere, so I'll leave for now," he said to excuse himself, and added up in his mind, "for you to sort out things that would probably change your perception over what's happening between us right now,"

* * *

_Kallen's POV_

Nii-san said he likes me. Why? I'm a burden for a sister, always asking for his help with trivial things. I act childish almost every time, appear weak almost any time. I don't even know why he was obliged to protect me. But even without reason, I can safely say that it's ruining his share of fun school life. Include his whole life, for that matter.

I'm a failure for a sister, probably even a flirt to make my brother fall for me… It wasn't even possible for us to "click" as a couple.

Though I'd like to ignore potential reasons behind Lelouch-nii's "I'm in love with my sister", I still have to admit that there were times he acted more like a boyfriend rather than a brother. Like the time some guy from the next class tried getting into my pants during middle school. And the incident with Suzu-kun. And his reaction when he saw Jiro-kun confessing to me in the lab.

But back then I brushed them all off as brotherly love. I chose to view it, as Suzu-kun would like to call it, sister complex.

* * *

_Lelouch's POV_

Was it really the right thing to do? I really need to tell her why I fell in love with her. Right, I'll make a letter.

_Kallen-chan,_

_Sorry if I made everything a mess. I know that it's taboo for siblings to fall in love with each other. Though in our situation, it's more of an unrequited love. I'm not making you guilty for you to love me back, because I'm quite contented after all the years that you were beside me – as a sister._

_I'm writing this letter for you now, to tell you how much I love you and why, since you always ask me that. I don't know when it started, but I'm sure of it, I really do love you. Maybe I have mistaken my own actual liking for plain brother's love back when we were kids._

_Though now, thanks to Suzaku and Jiro, I've realized it. Those two always said a handful of good things about you. For example, how smart you are, how pretty you are in the simplest of dresses, how kind-hearted you are, and the list goes on. Their constant mention of such things probably made me aware of the fact that such a beautiful creature was my sister._

_But you being my sister, single-handedly robbed me of the right to tell you my feelings. Even so, I managed to say it._

_Then again, I want to say sorry._

_Signed, Lelouch_

I'll give it to her first thing in the morning.

* * *

**angelcloudy: **please review! PRETTY PWEASE? .


	9. Nothing but Lies

thanks for the reviews. i hope you keep supporting this story! :))

* * *

**Half a World Apart**

**Chapter 9 – Nothing but Lies**

"All set and ready to go," Kallen muttered as she looked at herself for the last time in the mirror. Just as she exited the marble-themed bathroom, memories flooded her mind.

_Childhood was easy, so simple. Back when I was seven, nii-san and I would play pirates here, fight rubber ducky wars, and even do each other's haircuts. But I guess such closure won't exist between us anymore…_

The redhead reminisced the past, not caring if the time it took might make her late for school. After a few more minutes standing by the stained glass door, she decided to step out of her… their room. But before she could reach the door, a knock was heard. She quickened her pace, but when she answered it, only a letter waited by the door step. On it was written in effeminate writing, '_To: Kallen_'. When she set foot in the hallway, all she saw was the back of her beloved brother who was already walking away.

Kallen picked up the letter and shoved it to the deepest part of the side pocket of her book bag. To her, it was better to save it for later. It was too early in the morning to mess up with her mind and heart. Besides, chocolate chip pancakes were more of a priority. For now.

During breakfast, Kana somehow managed to talk Kallen into riding to school with Lelouch. In the car, the prince asked, "Have you read it?"

She averted her gaze from anything that would lead to her looking at him. Instead, she looked through the car's window. "No…" she answered in a whisper-like voice. "I'll read it later,"

Lelouch didn't ask any further. Silence took over the conversation until they had reached school. The time Kallen spoke again was when they entered the gates where Jiro stood, waiting.

* * *

"Did you and Lamperouge-san fight?" Jiro asked his girlfriend after noticing the tension between the two so early in the school day.

Although she didn't want to reply, she was able to make him hear 'sorta'. Her short answer itself warned him not to ask why. _She must be too disappointed not to talk about it._

Their literature professor called in sick and that meant two extra hours of freedom. Kallen left for the laboratory after their first period ended. Her chemistry project waited for her there. Even though the deadline date was two months away, she wanted to finish it already. "School work isn't going to mess up my winter holidays," she thought, adding that it might take her mind off what's happening between her and her brother as of the moment.

Oblivious to her, someone was following her. Though without ill intentions, the boy still brought with him a little surprise. Right after the ex-princess entered the lab, the boy quickly followed. The action finally made her aware of his presence. It surprised her, no doubt. But something else gave a greater effect.

He pulled her close, and pushed her against the door. She now was trapped between his body and the lab's sliding door.

"Lelouch-nii?" she whimpered.

By the second, his face got closer to hers. One could easily tell that he was going to kiss her. But no, just when their faces were mere inches apart, he stopped and asked, "Are you avoiding me? Because of the letter?"

Their breaths mixing, she was afraid to answer. The thought of 'it' to happen again horrified her. Noticing that she felt uncomfortable with him at close proximity, Lelouch backed away. He proceeded to sit on the tiled floor, leaning against the cabinet that housed most of the lab equipment. Silence once again prevailed. The only sound that was heard was the shuffling of some papers. When it stopped, he heard her say, "Finally found it,"

Kallen then held the letter. She walked to the middle of the room and what followed was her oral reading of the letter.

* * *

**"**_Kallen-chan,_

_Sorry if I made everything a mess. I know that it's taboo for siblings to fall in love with each other. Though in our situation, it's more of an unrequited love. I'm not making you guilty for you to love me back, because I'm quite contented after all the years that you were beside me – as a sister._

_I'm writing this letter for you now, to tell you how much I love you and why, since you always ask me that. I don't know when it started, but I'm sure of it, I really do love you. Maybe I have mistaken my own actual liking for plain brother's love back when we were kids._

_Though now, thanks to Suzaku and Jiro, I've realized it. Those two always said a handful of good things about you. For example, how smart you are, how pretty you are in the simplest of dresses, how kind-hearted you are, and the list goes on. Their constant mention of such things probably made me aware of the fact that such a beautiful creature was my sister._

_But you being my sister, single-handedly robbed me of the right to tell you my feelings. Even so, I managed to say it._

_Then again, I want to say sorry._

_Signed, Lelouch_**"

* * *

**

Evidently, the jet-haired boy was taken aback. Because of what she was doing, hope of her recognizing his feelings somehow grew. "Recognition is enough," he said to himself while she went on, "Just like those girls who confess,"

Again, after his heartbreak of the day (which was her 'no' when he asked about the letter), came the second. That's when she ended her reading with, "The things written here are all lies, right?" She had pleading eyes, all serious and hoping that he'd say yes.

He can't believe it, up until now she won't accept it. What mattered most to her right now was for him to actually take back all that he said. But he was sure of it, he didn't want to. Not at all. "Why do you keep refusing my feelings! I'm not asking for you to reciprocate them. Simple recognition will do," he said in a slightly higher tone.

Just to rebut, she answered, "I'm not, even in a million years, going to accept your feelings! They're nothing but lies –" Her speaking was then cut off by her own outburst of tears. "Lies, lies, lies," she repeated.

_There's no way to make her calm, considering the things she's saying. The only thing I can do now is…_

"Okay... It was just a prank, understand? Sorry if it made you frantic like this," he managed to lie half-heartedly. Finally, she calmed down; not knowing that what had been said was a complete lie.

"So Kallen was the girl? And this is why they weren't acting like themselves after the ball," Suzaku said to himself, already walking away from the lab. He had witnessed everything, heard everything, and understood everything.

* * *

**angelcloudy: **review please!


	10. Partners in Crime pt1

**angelcloudy: **thanks to those who reviewed the last chappie~

**

* * *

Half a World Apart by angelcloudy**

**Chapter 10 – Partners in Crime [pt1]**

Suzaku stood by the lockers, particularly in front of his, eyeing the raven-haired friend who walked towards his direction. The latter had just separated ways with her now carefree sister he recently "talked" with. "Hey Lelouch," the brunette finally called out. His voice was enough to catch his attention but not to disturb any classes by the end of the hallway.

The prince of course took his focus off the floor and turned to the source of the voice. "Ne? Suzaku, aren't you supposed to be writing some sort article for the school paper?" He took bigger strides and in a second he was in front of his Japanese best friend.

"I finished it already," Suzaku answered rather transiently. "What about you and Kallen-chan? I haven't seen the two of you in the classroom – Yamamoto-san checked attendance for the lit prof,"

With a tone of accusation noticed in Suzaku's manner of speech, Lelouch somehow sensed that a part of his and his sister's _ordeal _reached the ears of Suzaku. But in a few moments, he formed a sensible lie. Hoping that he'd buy said fib, Lelouch said, "We fought over who's going with Schneizel-nii and Cornelia-nee's trip to England,"

Kallen and Lelouch may be royalties out of country, but they still had the privileges – not to mention the responsibilities. And though Kallen resigned as princess, she still participated in a few matters of politics, especially when it concerned Japan.

Too bad the Prime Minister's son saw through the lie. So, he asked, "You confessed to her?" Tch, how straightforward.

For a while, Lelouch was taken aback, thinking, _How did he know? _As if he heard the question, Suzaku said, "After what you've asked me last weekend about liking girls… and the incident that happened today at the lab, you expect me to stay quiet and not confront you about it? Kallen-chan is at stake here! Be grateful that she believed your lie," It sounded like something between a threat and a plead.

Before Lelouch could even retort, he started walking away briskly. The prince followed on impulse, and when he caught up, grabbed Suzaku by the arm. In a swift motion, did the same thing to his collar. "Don't tell me you like her, too," he warned huskily.

In a mocking manner, Suzaku laughed, then said, "You're desperate, quite desperate, my friend,"

With that, Lelouch let go of him. It was certain, he hit bull's eye. "…bastard. Don't tell on her or else," he muttered under his breath. Though it was one of his softest voices, Suzaku still heard the thought of it. He indeed had the ears of the devil.

"Don't worry. I'm with you on this, buddy," he said as he patted his friend's shoulder and passed by him.

Pretending that he'd hear it from a good 4 meters, Lelouch stated, "Thanks Suzaku, you really are the best bud. Thanks, a lot," The thought of it gave him a smile. Just like when they were ten, they were partners in crime.

* * *

**angelcloudy: **sorry if this chapter is short. part 2 probably up either early in the next week or halfway through it. about "Three a Day", I'll be updating that fic less regularly compared to this.


	11. Partners in Crime pt2

**angelcloudy: **another update to make up for the short chapter last time. :)

**_a big thank you to the reviewers right from the start: _**_thepinkmartini, kalulu, nanoman79, erifrats101, RR, Supreme Tactical Bias, Slices, Leeko, PikaDigi_

**

* * *

Half a World Apart by angelcloudy**

**Chapter 10 – Partners in Crime [pt2]**

_Hey, if you need something, just call up. –SK_

Lelouch smirked at the SMS he just received from the best bud ever! At first the glance, the message appeared like it's some sort of daily reassurance of friendship. But today is different. Suzaku had just reached out his helping hand for Lelouch the other day, and the message today said it all. No one shows support like a best friend, Lelouch thought. He was in great need of it, after all. The "I-love-my-sister" issue was driving him crazy.

That time, the prince's do-not-lie-to-your-dear-sister cells have ceased from working. Psh, as if he had a choice, the lie was virtually the best way out. Considering that Kallen was wailing like a kid, begging for him to take back his words, he came up with a prank for an excuse. It was quite a shallow reason, in all honesty. He never thought that his sister would buy it. She was smart. But then again, being smart probably led her to push his lie in of her brain for the sake of forgetting his ILYs.

_Let's talk during lunch. –LLvB_

The brunette smiled; the thought of helping friends always did him good. As long as it wouldn't hurt Kallen, he'd be glad to do anything to help his best friend. Though if any of his antics wouldn't work, then he probably would resort to setting Lelouch up with some girl.

At lunch, the two took a small table in a far corner of the cafeteria. Finishing their lunch faster than usual was an unsaid agreement. It was out of their impatience to have their crime talk. Lelouch had drank up the last of his soda when he started the conversation. "You're making an article on the Inoue family for this month's issue of the school paper, right?" Suzaku nodded, his mouth still busy chewing on a huge bite out of his salad burger.

"Then I want you to do this," the jet-haired teen continued, "Persuade his parents into transferring Jiro to another school,"

The Prime Minister's son almost choked on his food. After recovering from said shock, he quietly yelled, "Are you nuts? It's not as simple as that!" Smiling, Lelouch leaned back on his chair, looking all too relaxed for the situation. And by the looks of it, he was far more confident than Suzaku with the plan up his head. Explaining it to him further might help.

"Jiro, as you know, is heir to the most successful law firm in Japan. Being here in Tokyo Academy doesn't do much on his part of becoming a lawyer. Not that I'm saying the school your family founded is of low standards, but there ARE better schools for aspiring lawyers,"  
Suzaku sighed in agreement, his best friend, often, no, more like always, looked into situations too much that when you try to question him, you'll end up as the burnt end of the matter. His know-it-all smile kinda bothered him, but still, it held the plan that'd take the whole "I-love-my-sister" issue down. Lelouch gave him a memory stick before leaving. Its case was labeled, _L's slides for school proposals_. "Heck, this guy knew I would agree all along," Suzaku thought.

"Arigatou, Suzaku!" Lelouch yelled from the hallway. A teacher who was passing by glared at the prince, triggering him to run away already. Yelling was a big no-no in the school corridors.

Viewing the slides, Suzaku chuckled lightly, _Lelouch really is into it, better put in an effort to it.

* * *

_**angelcloudy: **thanks for reading~ R&R please!**  
**


	12. On With The Plan

"Suzaku!"

"Lelouch… It's so early in the morning and you're here. What brings you anyway?" the Japanese teen answered groggily.

Not even feeling a drop of guilt for barging in at seven in the morning, Lelouch proceeded with whatever reason he had for coming to the Kururugi household. "Just checking. If you'll promise that you'll go to the Inoue's today, then I'll leave you with your beloved sleep."

"Fine," Suzaku sighed. Without an ounce of seriousness, he recited. "I, Suzaku Kururugi of Japan, promise Lelouch Lamperouge vi Britannia of the Holy Britannian Empire, that I am to go to the Inoue residence this very day. There, you happy now?"

Quickly saying a 'yup', the jet-haired teen ran to the outside of the compound, meeting the brother of his best friend on the way. He made quick greetings to the person he treated as though a brother and continued with his trip out.

"Good morning, Mrs. Inoue," Suzaku greeted the woman who opened the door for him. For a socialite family like them, their abode was quite humble, and they weren't dependent on house helpers. Basically, they were like Kana Kouzuki's family.

"Ohayou, Kururugi-san. Welcome," she greeted back. "Please come in. Though, I thought our meeting is an hour later – my husband is still at work. Why so early, Kururugi-san?" She then led the teen to the living room of the house while he excused his mix up of the schedule. He used the excuse of making a feature of the Inoue home for the school's paper. Mrs. Inoue had Suzaku toured around the house by one of the butlers, who was one of the interior designers himself. After less than an hour, Suzaku gathered enough information about the household and had decided to actually make the feature.

The butler accompanied him back to the living room, where a family of four waited. "Good noon," he greeted, bowing. Jiro made the greetings on behalf of his family then Mr. Inoue invited all of them to the ding room. Everyone followed to a table that can accommodate ten people. It already had food served on it and the head of the family signaled the start of the meal with "Itadakimasu!"

After their lunch, Suzaku instantly pulled out his notepad and pen. He started asking questions, and at the mention of Yuki and Jiro's education, he tensed up. It's his time to play. "So, Mr. Inoue, on what course is Jiro planning?" he inquired first thing.

"Since Jiro here says he'd be willing to take charge of our law firm someday, then he's taking law. More preferably abroad," the man answered professionally.

Once again, Suzaku felt insides being tied into a knot. "And where exactly would this school be, sir?"

"Harvard, if he'll manage."

"Ah, then pardon me for nosing around, sir. Harvard is a school difficult to get in – not that I am belittling Jiro-san but it's not late to enroll to Harvard's Pre-Law High School," Suzaku finally said the most important part of his visit.

Both adults' eyes lit up – the idea was great. And as if Suzaku wasn't there, the family discussed Jiro's education. He heard the mother ask Jiro, "How does abroad sound to you?"

"That would be excellent, mom," the younger answered plainly without making it seem sarcastic. At his answer, the son of the Prime Minister thought, "Tch, he didn't even think about Kallen-chan."

With a few more topics to be discussed, Suzaku, along with the Inoue family, enjoyed desserts of all sorts. After all had been asked, the brunette politely said his farewell and left with his driver.

The next day, a Sunday, Jiro asked Kallen for a day out. Initially, Lelouch and Suzaku were skeptical about it. Yet, like most nii-san's, they said ok hesitantly when she asked permission topped with a pout. But that permit didn't stop Lelouch form stalking a supposedly private date. Well, that's just his plan. Executing it was still doubted.

Unfortunately for Jiro, when he arrived at the Kouzuki residence, Lelouch was the one who answered the door. Saying that there was cold treatment would be an understatement. No words were spoken, no gestures wee taken notice of. Everything between the two was complete stranger attitude.

Lelouch occupied the left side of the couch, lazily surfing for anything good on TV when Kallen came down. Her presence literally made the atmosphere brighten up. The glaring of daggers didn't vanish though. Jiro kept on glaring at Lelouch and the siblings simply didn't know why. With a kiss on the cheek for her brother, Kallen left with her boyfriend. The prince soon after followed ready to start his stalking.

The couple went to Clovisland Tokyo – Jiro had ride-all-you-can tickets for the two of them. Kallen enjoyed much to his own contentment, thinking, at least she's having a fun time. They went to a maid café within the amusement park for some treats. There, an unexpected encounter happened. Kallen didn't know why but when she saw Lelouch casually conversing with one of the maids, she felt sudden pain in her chest. Jiro noticed her far away gaze and followed it. He felt disappointed but refused to let it show.

Once done with their shared tiramisu, he invited themselves to Lelouch's table. "Hey, Lamperouge-san."

Feigning hospitality, Lelouch sarcastically answered, "Hi, Inoue-san. What brings you to our table?"

"_Our_? Then are you with this maid?" he asked, referring to the woman on the left side of the table.

"Yes, and may I again ask why you're here."

Jiro witnessed the change of expression in Kallen when Lelouch affirmed his question. Definitely, something was up with both males. "I just passed by to greet you and your companion," he lied.

"Well then, please don't disturb the business I and the manager of this restaurant is having. I do not want to disappoint my brother Clovis." At his explanation, Kallen's mood lightened. Again, Jiro noticed this and turned to thinking, "Does she feel something for her brother? Oh, right they're… Ah, nevermind."

"Let's just o for arcade now, Jiro-kun," Kallen insisted. She already walked a few steps ahead of him and he followed like a puppy out of the café. The jet-haired boy, on the other hand, thanked Mrs. Ichikawa, wife of the café owner for doing business with him on behalf of Prince Clovis. Lelouch left to proceed with stalking and it was a good thing that the two still didn't sense him following.

Finally Jiro took Kallen to a restobar outside of Clovisland. The prince easily blended in with the evening crowd and watched the couple's very move. One moment he was taking a sip of iced tea, the next, he watched Kallen run away from Jiro. He followed her, of course, and caught up already outside the establishment.

He didn't ask a single question and had his arms opened when she saw him. He just let her cry against his chest, soothing her pain by patting her in the back and occasionally kissing the top of her head. "Ssssh, don't cry."


	13. Taking Care of the Little Sister

**Taking Care of the Little Sister**

**Chapter 13 – Half A World Apart**

"Hey, Kallen, you fine?" Lelouch asked from his study desk inside their shared room. His sister was staring out the balcony for quite a while already, and he was getting worried. Sure he knew what the reason was. He also knew he wouldn't be getting a peace of mind if she won't stop her sad musings.

Kallen, who sat on the floor by the glass door towards the balcony, avoided answering and just played with the cat she had been keeping for almost a year already. "Did you hear me, Kallen? Are you ok?" he asked again. She acted as if she had just awoke from a trance. "Huh? What were you asking, nii-san?" The redhead tried sounding clueless, tried sounding like she didn't know anything at all – when she full knew what her brother was talking about. "Asking if I'm ok, nii-san? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you were crying earlier, right? Proof is there," he answered, pointing at his tears-stained shirt lying on the floor of the other side of the room.

Kallen fell silent. "I _was_, but I'm not crying anymore. Everything's fine… Just fine because…" By that, her voice trailed off momentarily. "…because Jiro-san will be leaving and I completely don't give a damn." That was it, she cried a hell lot. Lelouch didn't dare to sit beside her and comfort her like he always did whenever she was hurt. This time was different – he actually aimed to hurt her for some crazy reason. "Nii-san… I'm not really in love with Jiro-san, right? And I shouldn't be hurt, right? Right, nii-san? Because our relationship is just one-sided, right?" Kallen was trying desperately to lie to herself, to tell herself she didn't feel a drop of liking, what more, love for a "I-choose-my-education-over-my-girlfriend" type of guy like Jiro.

"Of course you're not and you shouldn't be hurt, Kallen, not at all," he answered plainly without looking up from the physics book he was reading. After retrieving a bookmark from a small drawer and inserting it on the book, he turned to her and continued, "Probably you're asking why and my answer to that is 'The two of you went out for… uhhhh… I don't know exactly but in total, a short time. Add to that the fact he was just the one who wanted a relationship in the first place.'."

"I don't know about you though – if you developed feelings for him while the two of you were dating then maybe that's the reason you were crying earlier," he added.

"I DIDN'T!" she replied defensively. That didn't surprise Lelouch, but the next statement did. "I didn't because I had my eyes on someone that time."

"What! Who is this boy Kallen? Tell me or else!" God, Lelouch's sister complex was at it again. Or was it his actual love for her, the love he had not as her brother? Either way, he was shocked and in rage.

"Calm down, nii-san!" she told him off, giggling. "Judging your reaction, I guess I won't be telling…" she teased.

"Fine, I'll found out by myself. Well, you're okay now, neh? Go to sleep then."

Kallen complied and went to the lower bunk and faced the wall, her back on Lelouch. He, on the other hand, turned towards his laptop and typed in something before heading up his bunk to sleep as well.

"Good night," they said in unison.


	14. Mystery Boy Becomes More Mysterious

**angelcloudy: **_another short update from me. please forgive me!

* * *

_**Mystery Boy Becomes More Mysterious**

**Chapter 14 – Half a World Apart**

"Neh, Lelouch-nii! Wake up, we have school!" Kallen said for the third time. As the sister, she was tasked to wake up the brother who slept in for more than five minutes.

"What?" Lelouch answered, sounding pissed off. Although, when he took a glimpse at the wall clock, he scrambled out of bed then ran for the bathroom. In twenty minutes, he went out of the bathroom to his and his sister's empty room. Guessing that she went ahead for breakfast, the prince ran downstairs only to find the dining table void of people. "Where are Kana-san and Kallen?" he asked one of the maids.

"They left early, Lelouch-sama. Kana said that you take the other car to school," the head maid answered, handing out a key. Lelouch took it still taking bites from a single bit of toast. After the super light breakfast, he headed back to their room, did some brushing and retrieved his school bag.

"Guess I'm off to school alone today," he mumbled to himself. In the garage, he found something rather valuable to be simply left around so he picked it up with the motive of returning it to the owner. Arriving at school was pretty much normal albeit the small ruckus his schoolmates made over the Audi he brought. He met with his clique before going inside the academic building and proceeded to his first class with best friend Suzaku.

After settling themselves for Literature, Lelouch asked the brunette, "Do you know someone my sister might like?" The teacher was a little bit late today so what's wrong about starting a little conversation? Suzaku looked at him, his green eyes doubting the purpose of the question. With his better judgment, he shook his head 'no'. And, as if Fate was on his side, the teacher entered the room signaling the start of classes. Everyone fell silent as the class went on. Soon enough, Literature ends and Suzaku hurried out to avoid unnecessary interrogation.

Lelouch, on the other hand, walked off to his next class which he took with Kallen. Since they sit together, he had the chance to inquire about her and her mother's early departure that morning. "Why'd you and Kana-san left early today?"

"Ah, about that, I asked Okaa-san to get me to school early for swim practice," the redhead answered briefly just before the teacher came in. It seemed to Lelouch that everyone was shunning him from any exchange of words. He kept his suspicions to himself until the end of class and instead invited his sister to eat lunch together. There was no way for her to refuse so she went with him.

At the cafeteria, Kallen unconsciously ended her brother's suspicions by opening a conversation about the boy she mentioned about the night before. "So, Lelouch-nii, do you have a guess of who could that boy be?" At first, he looked at her quizzically, _what boy_? And then it snapped, it was the boy she had the hots for she was talking about. Lelouch wanted to abandon the subject but his curiosity won over his better judgment.

"No, you're not giving any clues. Care to give some?" Lelouch teasingly requested.

Kallen took it seriously and moved on to stating that the guy she liked had eyes along the shades of jade. The prince took advantage of it and made a list of the guys the two of them knew who had green eyes. For a fact, most of the people in Lelouch's clique have those types of eyes: Kenji, Kin, Takeo, Satoshi, and Suzaku. "What? Suzaku?" Lelouch mentally panicked. That didn't physical show of course, being the composed person he is. Anyways, there's a big possibility that he didn't know about this person Kallen liked. Which, then again, makes the situation more complicated for him. He thought about more green-eyed people thoroughly and downed the list to Kenji and Suzaku. The others were too not Kallen's type as he'd describe. After much thinking, he found himself alone in a cafeteria table and his phone beeping like crazy beside his untouched food tray. The text message read, "Later, Onii-san! I left with my friends and some of yours. You were spacing out, I was afraid to snap you out of it. See you! :)"

* * *

**angelcloudy: **_review please. and sorry again for its shortness._


	15. What are Her True Intentions?

**angelcloudy: **_hey! here's an update, I hope everyone enjoys it!_

**What are Her True Intentions?**

**Chapter 15 – Half a World Apart**

Lelouch took a big bite off his burger and gulped it down with a single sip of soda. Yes, not very princely, but he had to do it for him to catch up with Kallen and her friends. He had replied to her SMS earlier, asking about where they'd be going. She said that they'll be at the courtyard, his next destination. Leaving the fries untouched, he left the cafeteria carrying his soda can. All that's left for him to worry about is to pinpoint their location – the courtyard was big for a high school like Tokyo Academy. "Now where exactly are they?" he mumbled as he walked down the hallway. Sure, he could again as about it, but that'd only make him look very nosy about his sister's business.

Once out of the building for their year, the prince looked around the greeting courtyard for a certain group of people. Luckily, he spotted it right next to the second building from the one he went out of. As he approached the group, Kallen's friend, Rika, waved 'hi' at him in an attempt of flirting. Lelouch, of course, knew better and decided against entertaining the try. He ignored the pink-haired chick and moved on to talking with his good friend Satoshi. "What brings you here, Lelouch? Kallen said you seemed to be wanting to be alone," the silver-haired boy started.

"The cafeteria's burger upset my guts today," Lelouch answered, a hint of mischief in his voice. After, he looked around for Kallen who, to his horror, wasn't there. "Where's my sister by the way?"

Satoshi thought for a second and answered briefly, "Walked off somewhere with Kenji and Suzaku." At the mention of the two names, Lelouch worried, not over Kallen but over himself.

"Where'd they go?" he asked, sounding like the 'don't-touch-my-sister type of person he is. Although, the question had a selfish motive. And that was for him to stop anything regarding Kallen's relationships. Takeo answered in place of Satoshi stating that he came across the three when he went out of the library. Lelouch said a quick 'ok' before leaving the group, claiming he'll get the materials for class duty from the Teacher's Lounge. His friends bought the excuse since his destination was pretty much close to were he strayed off to.

Lelouch briskly walked to the library and went straight through the study tables to look for Kallen. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't being a good girl sitting and studying before afternoon classes started. He looked next in the computer laboratory fixed inside the library and again, failed to get a glimpse of Kallen. It's either she did herself among the shelves or that she wasn't in that place at all. He then shifted through the bookshelves and behind the last row, something unexpected greeted his sight.

He never thought of it in his entire life. Never. And now, it was in front of his eyes – Kallen kissing a guy. Not a guy kissing Kallen. But Kallen kissing a guy. He couldn't possibly storm in of the situation and shout at the guy, "What the hell are you doing to my sister?"

There were two strong reasons for it. one, the fact that it was Kallen herself who was kissing the guy and not the other way around. Next, he'd be up against his best friend if he did so. Probably he already did such thing in the past but now, now is different. Suzaku had done enough favor for him. And it seemed that Suzaku wasn't enjoying his current condition – his eyes open out of shock, revealing those jade eyes Kallen dreamily told him about minutes earlier.

Lelouch took the scene in at first: when Suzaku hadn't reciprocated anything. But when he did, all the prince's reasoning flew out of the window. Why? Suzaku started drowning into the kiss. Who wouldn't anyway? It's plainly amazing though, how he resisted for at least a few moments. That didn't do him any good, sadly. Because Lelouch was walking in to tell him off.

But before Lelouch could shout inside the library, Kallen lightly pushed Suzaku away from her and turned to look at her brother. Her face held a shocked expression which seemed unconvincing to the the boy with hair of ebony. The brunette, on the other hand, took the pleasure of announcing the obvious, "Oh, Lelouch, you're here… H-hello."

The prince ignore the greeting and spoke direct to the point. "What was that earlier, Kallen?"

No response.

"Kallen!" he raised his voice, enough to startle the girl he long spoiled with care.

Still, no response. And a few moments later, Kalen grabbed Suzaku out of the scene. "Sorry, Lelouch." He heard from Suzaku as he passed.

The bell rings for the first afternoon class and although Grammar was a class where Kallen and Lelouch sat together, he lost grip on the chance of confronting her. She exchanged seats with a friend – it's pretty obvious that she didn't want anything to do with her brother for the day. "Sorry, Lelouch-nii," she mentally chanted all the time.

All their classes turned out uneventful except for the tension hanging in the air. There were club activities but then, Lelouch insisted upon himself that the sooner he talked to Suzaku, the better. When he went to the baseball field, though, the coach said the Prime Minister asked for his son to his office. _Guess I'll talk to Kallen first._ His attempts failed again, as Yuki, Jiro's twin sister and manager of the swim team, informed him that Kallen skipped practice.

_Lelouch's POV_

Why would Kallen skip swim practice? It's one of the things she loves all too crazily… anyways, I'd better go home and talk to her. The sooner, the better. I took the freedom of bailing out on the student council, Takeo is enough is enough to handle the upcoming Friday of Cafés. It's just a silly cosplay café event…

When I got into the Audi, fuss were all over me again. Girls wanted a ride, boys asked for handy info about the car. I politely rejected the requests, considering the time I'm running after. Who knows? Maybe Kallen'll leave for something 'important' and return when I'm already asleep. Well, there I speed off… I almost hit a crossing dog along the way, though. And got a ticket for crossing an intersection while the red light was on. No biggie.

But I'm home now – unscathed. Fortunately. The house seems empty, probably Kana-san finished work early and took the maids to grocery shopping. I'll go ahead to my, er, our room, then. The room's empty too but after settling my bag down the study desk, a figure emerged from the bathroom. It was Kallen. No, not just Kallen – she had her swim team uniform on and a frilly around-the-waist black and white apron. Maid-inspired. "My costume for next Friday's event," she said as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

I felt blood creep up my cheeks and those they say man instincts started activating… and my hormones raged when she asked, "Am I cute in this Lelouch-nii? You still like me, don't you?"

**angelcloudy: **_well, there it is… review please? arigatou!_


	16. Decisions of?

**angelcloudy: so i'm here with an update! i pretty much think that the first half of this chapter is written in a style i didn't know i could do. but anyways, here is chapter 16 and before i proceed i'd like to promote my oneshot, "Lucifer" for the Hunger Games fandom. so those code geass fans who are also into said trilogy, please support that fic, too! happy reading!

* * *

Decisions of?**

**Chapter 16 – Half a World Apart**

_Flashback:_

But I'm home now – unscathed. Fortunately. The house seems empty, probably Kana-san finished work early and took the maids to grocery shopping. I'll go ahead to my, er, our room, then. The room's empty too but after settling my bag down the study desk, a figure emerged from the bathroom. It was Kallen. No, not just Kallen – she had her swim team uniform on and a frilly around-the-waist black and white apron. Maid-inspired. "My costume for next Friday's event," she said as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

I felt blood creep up my cheeks and those they say man instincts started activating… and my hormones raged when she asked, "Am I cute in this Lelouch-nii? You still like me, don't you?"

_End of flashback._

Lelouch panicked deep inside, completely against what his sister was doing. "C-can you change your clothes first before we discuss this?" he requested, blushing like an elementary student. Who wouldn't even? You had a pretty girl with you who's in a swimsuit and maid apron. Good thing for him, she didn't question the request and complied – her obedient little sister quality surfacing. Before she headed back to the bathroom to change though, she did something quite not in character. For Lelouch, that is. Heaven knows if it goes the same for her. What'd she exactly do? She put a quick peck on his right cheek and left the prince standing in the middle of the room, dumbfounded. _Why is she doing un-Kallen things today?_ After that thought, he heard the shower go on and next heard Kallen asking of him not to leave.

But he did, because it was the most appropriate thing to do. Or was it the only choice?

Just as he was outside the Kouzuki home, Lelouch loaded himself onto his car and drove off, left hand on the wheel, right hand texting. "Hey Suzaku, could you meet up with me?"

Meanwhile, at the Prime Minister's study, a phone beeped to which a brunette teen instinctively reacted to. Despite the idea of becoming disrespectful to both his father and the leader of his country, Suzaku fished his mobile phone out of a messenger bag he almost always carried around. The picture on the screen hinted it was from Lelouch who, by this time he's not sure about, is his best friend. Initially, he hesitated replying and barely settled with getting rid of it. But with the same thought of Lelouch's "the sooner, the better", the idea was abandoned entirely.

With that, Suzaku politely excused himself at last from the presence of his father and left the study. Walking to his room, he replied to the SMS. Agreeing to meet with the prince, he added they should meet at a shrine's ruins they played at during childhood. He headed to the garage and on the way, met his kaa-san to whom her asked permission to be out from. Since he always had his keys with him, Suzaku simply uncovered his long-awaiting motorbike and snuck the key into the keyhole. He started then sped off across the Metropolitan Area to get to the rather rural village where they're rendezvous point was located.

Close to the hill where the shrine was, he already had a glimpse of the car Lelouch most probably brought. At the foot of the staircase leading to the ruins, Suzaku did some thinking before moving on. "What should I say to him first? I don't know what's happening to Kallen but…" He sighed then, and gave up on looking back at things. "I should confront him whether it'll turn out good or bad."

The two met up in front of the shrine ruins with Lelouch having a negative expression on his face. It was almost anger, but partly of disappointment. Although fully aware he couldn't easily change the mood, Suzaku still be on uplifting it, starting with: "Hey, Lelouch – what brings the two of us here? Wanna catch dragonflies again?"

"Don't joke around, Suzaku," Lelouch began, ignoring the greeting. "You know what I'm here for. What exactly happened during lunch, in the library?"

To be honest, Suzaku died inside to answer "None of your business". Well, because the situation was exactly that. In the end though, he decided against it and sketchily said "Kallen confessed to me."

"And?" Lelouch impatiently inquired, tolerance depleting.

"And she suddenly kissed me." Suzaku's answers started getting into the prince's nerves, triggering him to resort to shouting.

"Why'd you let that happen! You know about me!" He grabbed his collar and raised the brunette a few inches above the ground. "You said you will help me out but what now, huh?"

Suzaku was at loss of words for a moment, and simply said a single word after deep thinking. "Sorry." Then everything calmed down. Thank goodness.

"Sorry," Lelouch said, as well. "I was driven by anger again. It's not your fault… I got carried away."

"Forgiven. I don't know what happened to Kallen though. I mean, it's very not her…" Suzaku mentioned. Something Lelouch agreed to. "The three of us had been friends long enough for me to notice if she likes a guy or not. And I'm sure of it, Lelouch, she doesn't have the hots for me – even a spark! Zero, nothing, zilch, zip, zippo!" he further explained. His best friend was quite taking it seriously but towards the end of the sentence, cracked up at how he went a bit hysterical.

To stop the growing comedy skit between them, Lelouch shared, "But Kallen talked dreamily about you – your eyes in particular…"

"She did that only recently?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then she's into something…" Suzaku suspected. "Any weird happenings today?"

"Well there's one… When I arrived home from school…" Lelouch admitted but refused to elaborate. Heck, what'd happen if he tells Suzaku? Fortunately, he didn't go around asking more about it and proceeded with what he wanted to say about it.

"That confirms it, Lelouch! Whatever that weird thing is, that confirms it!" Suzaku burst suddenly. His eyes twinkled with happiness for his best bud, an action which made Lelouch confused. "She likes you, too!"

Lelouch stared at him in disbelief, thinking if it's even possible. He's almost being pessimistic of his own standing. Too late to see things negatively, yes, but it was too good to be true for him. "Really?" he whispered to himself after finding unexpected attention at the cobblestone path.

Judging the length of time he stared at it, Suzaku chose to leave Lelouch first. "Figure out why, okay? You're that type of person, right?" he shouted while walking away, not even turning his face for the conversation.

"Thanks a lot, Suzaku! You're the best!"

Now alone, Lelouch had some time to think. It took him at least 30 minutes to come up with the most sensible reason. All the while, he had a smile plastered on his face. And it took him another 10 minutes to finish overcoming the joy. Lelouch got into his Audi after the sun had set and then drove back home. A maid welcomed him and he guessed that Kana and the other maids were back. The same maid informed him that Kallen had been looking for him and simply because of that, he decided to watch some TV first. Dinner will be served in five minutes, anyway.

At meal time, Kana noticed the tension between her daughter and Lelouch. Usually, they exchange a few words over the food but this time, only uncomfortable silence was present. "Is there something between you two? Don't tell me Lelouch is going to sleep in the guest's room again."

"That's not it Okaa-san," answered Kallen quickly, before her mother could scold them. "We'd fix it, I promise. Right, Lelouch-nii?" He simply nodded to give a response. Kana just smiled at the assurance really expecting something big. She finished first and left the two on the note they'd really fix their problem.

"Lelouch-nii, let's talk back in the room. I have homework to finish first," Kallen announced over the table before leaving.

"Sure," Lelouch managed to blab out.

"_I'll confess."_ -Kallen

"_I'll confess again."_ -Lelouch

* * *

**angelcloudy: thanks for reading and please review! **


	17. Rejection

**Rejection**

**Chapter 17 – Half a World Apart**

_Lelouch's POV_

Honestly, I don't know what came to me when I told myself I'll be confessing. I said it without much thought, I'm sure of that… Confess what? Maybe it has something to do with me leaving when she had asked not to or something to do with what it felt like to see her kissing my best friend. I want to tell her all those emotions, though. Is that really my motive for confessing? Or am I plainly curious on what she wants to talk about with just the two of us? Anyway, I'm here now in our room, giving my trigonometry homework a shot even though I can finish it in a whip if it weren't for these things with my half-sister. The only things that are making me happy right now are: the fact that Jiro was already out of the country and the hope Suzaku gave me. Scratch the cosplay earlier, scratch the sunset drive in an Audi, scratch the glorious dinner.

I'm currently up in my bunk, solving the last of twenty problems the math teacher gave. Every now and then, I look to the other end of the room where both our desks were. She sat in front of her laptop and glanced towards the screen to read something and focused on writing notes after. I didn't choose to do homework on my desk which was directly beside hers because that'd mean distraction for me and probably for her as well. If not for these mind-twisting trig problems, I could've gone insane gazing at her and wishing so bad we could already start a proper conversation.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

That's my phone. And the caller was from an unknown number. "Hello? This is Lelouch speaking."

"Uh, hi! It's Jiro –" the voice from the other end answered. Jiro? He has the guts, huh?

"What do you want after leaving my sister?" I tried to keep my voice down to not draw attention. I went out to the balcony, closing the doors behind me. "She was heartbroken when you left."

"Oh, Lelouch," Jiro started, sounding a bit insulting. A _bit_. "Don't tell me you're not enjoying my absence. You planned it all along, right? Stop acting like you care about my relationship with Kallen. You were against it ever since. So, how is _your_ relationship with Kaye-chan?" He seemed so into it that I can hear his smirk over the line.

"Shut up, Jiro. You don't have anything to do with whatever there is going on between me and Kallen. I'm hanging up so -"

The pluck of this bastard to interfere! "But I know something about the two of you that you yourselves don't even know about." I'm guessing my face turned sour at the statement, like I needed to react all too interested. Of course, I can't because it'll just make me sound ridiculous over my… rival?

"I don't care about your little secret, just don't call me anymore." This time, I hung up.

"Onii-sama, what was that about?" a voice from a little bit far from behind me. "You were raising your tone over the phone."

"Tell me. what did you hear?" I asked very much serious.

"Just from the 'I don't care' part," she briefly answered. "That call wasn't about me, right?"

"Certainly not."

I retreated to our room and climbed up my bunk again as Kallen shut her laptop down. Here it comes. "Lelouch-nii, were you really serious when you said all those things with you liking me was just a prank?"

"No." There, I said it. Maybe this is the ultimate reason I promised particularly no one but myself to confess something. Then there was a surprised reaction from her – what, did she think I'll say yes and relieve her with the fact that I was _really_ joking around? Well, here goes. "I'm completely serious with you. I know we're siblings and all, but I like you! Believe me, please," I said, more like pleaded.

"Ah! Lelouch-nii, arigatou!" she exclaimed happily and she came up to my bed then hugged me tightly. "I thought you'd never say it again!"

I was puzzled. She feels the same? No, this shouldn't be happening. Kana-san will cast me out of their lives if this ever reaches her ears. "Y-you can't… It's bad, Kallen – to fall in love with your brother."

"But you fell in love with me, your sister! Lelouch-nii!" she protested.

"You just can't. I'll help you find the right guy. I'll help you find the guy who is not related to you by blood." Oh how these words stung me despite how much salvation of her innocence they were. Why am I rejecting her now anyway? I've hoped for this long enough. Still, "No, Kallen, I… I'll stay away for a while. Sort yourself out." With that I hurriedly left the room and headed for the library. I had a feeling that I could sort myself out as well with some of the books there…

**angelcloudy: hey! sorry for not being able to update. well, there you go with the seventeenth chapter. I hope you support this and review. I am desperate. please! for motivation? you know that in my other fanfic, I'm quite depressed cuz I've been receiving so little. not that I'm being picky and all. but please review! and thank you for reading~ **


	18. A Secret in Okinawa

**A Secret in Okinawa**

**Chapter 18 – Half a World Apart**

Lelouch looked around the massive library. Most of the shelves, he noticed just recently, were filled with fiction books Kana loved – the Harry Potter series, the Hunger Games trilogy, The Mortal Instruments books, the likes. Only a cabinet or two contained reference materials. There was this single drawer, though, that highly caught the teen's attention. It had a silvery swirling pattern around its keyhole and the handle was of the same silver carving. He tried yanking it open just to fail badly. Why did he even care, he thought to himself. Giving up on it, Lelouch retreated to one of the two long couches in the room. He picked up a book sprawled on the low table and was starting on the first sentence when a faint ring echoed against the still silence.

For a moment, Lelouch pondered on where the sound came from. It dawned on him that it was his own phone after feeling the strangely relaxing vibrations on the cushioning. "Hello?"

The voice who answered seemed familiar. "It's me again. Kallen was in the way earlier, I'm guessing." Jiro didn't let Lelouch confirm or deny. "About the secret, it's in Okinawa. You'll reveal it there when you meet the residents off the house left of the biggest shrine. Look here, I'm doing this to you as a kind favor. I don't know why exactly, so you can do whatever you want with the info I'm giving you –"

"I'm not playing this game of yours, Jiro!" Lelouch rudely interrupted, shouting over the line. "You have nothing to do with me. Now if you stop calling then I'll live in peace!"

"Chillax, Lelouch," he replied coolly, "But if that's what you want, then I'm hanging up." He did as what he said although without not having to slip in "Remember, Okinawa." Lelouch disbelievingly looked at the phone at hand, holding back the tantrum he wished to throw at the arrogance dripping out of the device.

"Bastard," he angrily whispered. Yet, he wondered with enough curiosity, _why Okinawa?_ Nothing in that place held a connection to either him or Kallen, he knew. Even in childhood, the idea of having a simple vacation at the southern tip wasn't entertained. Kana had always firmly said 'no' to any suggestion of visiting Okinawa. Or was this the reason there could be something of great importance there? Feeling idiotic at the instant, the prince started sulking. "Curse this day," he muttered as he went for the kitchen. The maids surely had gone home for the day so his privacy was more than assured. At least now he could vent his confusion at some treats there.

His first victim? A cookie jar. Poor thing, to be honest – Lelouch grabbed it from the counter and turned the lid like life depended on it. Assorted cookies lay inside. Choc chip. Those with M&M's on them. Some with different kinds of nuts. Others just baked plain cookie mixtures. After getting a taste of each flavor, Lelouch took a milk carton from the fridge and gulped a huge amount from it. Talk about princely, huh. Relieved because of the kiddie foods he got, Lelouch decided on going back to the room. The idea of confronting Kallen again hit him, unfortunately. On a second thought, he argued he should stay around other parts of the house until eleven.

"Partypooper," he said, annoyed at the breaking news interrupting the gag show he was watching. Pissed off, he turned off the T.V. Five minutes to eleven; he noted what the grandfather clock indicated. "I guess I'll have to walk slowly." What greeted him when he took his first step inside their room was quiet assuring, really. Kallen lay asleep like a baby, hugging a giant stuffed toy closely. Lelouch proceeded to his bunk and hoped that the next morning won't be one of great fuss. For the first time in weeks, he drifted off to dreamland without unnecessary thoughts.

_Saturday_

The morning smelled fresh and looked bright, odd for the late fall season. Lelouch usually woke up to a foggy one, this peculiar weather, he took as a good sign for the day. He sat up and shook the drowsiness off him. "I better get ready," he murmured. He was about to come down from his bunk when Kallen rose from her bed. Under his breath, he released a string of curses. His half-sister stared for him for a while and he was sure why.

"You're awake, Lelouch-nii? Why?"

There was no way out of this since he had always slept in on Saturdays and Sundays. No way but this lame excuse, "Just a bad dream."

"Is that so… I guess the dream benefited you – you were to leave early for Okinawa today, right? Okaa-san told me to wake you if you weren't up by six."

Instead of puzzling himself with how she knew of his supposedly solo and secret trip, Lelouch focused more on looking like he's not alarmed. And out of nowhere came, "You wanna come along?"

Kallen's cerulean eyes literally lit up although she wanted to hear it again, "Really, onii-san?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I'm readying myself now! Thank you!" she said, accompanied by a slight bow. She started for the bathroom but Lelouch had to say something first.

"Not a word of this to anyone, understand?" He asked of her, more like, ordered her with high authority. She only nodded.

By seven, the two of them were set to leave. Kallen put on some outdoor clothing – a bit on the sporty and girly appeal while the ebony-haired teen threw on a flannel shirt and a pair of denim pants. Using the car was a convenient choice of transport but they didn't want any suspicions to arise from the people at the house. Instead, the two of them agreed on taking a cab to the nearest port with trips heading to Okinawa. The boat they were on was void of people. Well, except for them and another person around their age and of course, the crew. They reached their destination just in time for the daily touring started. The tour guide was a balding man with a lean body. Despite the fun and excellent touring services he offered Kallen, Lelouch, and the other boy, all three refused. As not to make the man feel useless, Lelouch asked, "Where, may I ask, sir, is the biggest shrine here?"

"It's on the other side of the island. I could take you there on my minibus. Fees are required, naturally." This time, the two took the offer. After all, they won't be able to get there if not for this man. They got on the vehicle and strangely, the boy they were with at the boat followed. Lelouch didn't overly think of this since he was distracted of his excitement of what he'll be seeing at the house. In a matter of thirty minutes, the tour guide announced, "We're here." The three paid their shares of the fare and generously thanked him. The time they got off was the time Lelouch questioned the other boy, "Are you following us?"

"No. I'm a resident of that place," he answered, then pointed at the pagoda-looking residence at the left side of the gold-painted gates of the shrine. "Now, if you won't mind, I'll make my separate way. It's nice to have met you."

Kallen had been standing by the gates during the exchange of words, waiting for her half-brother. "What was that about?"

"Ah, nothing. Now let's get going. We need to be home before sunset."

An old woman was sweeping the grounds immediately behind the gates. "Ohayou, obaa-san!" The two of them greeted then bowed in respect.

"Oh, how convenient to have visitors today," she answered with a teeth-lacking smile. "Rarely has this shrine been visited. I'm the caretaker of this shrine. There's a teahouse right behind the main worship place. I'd be more than glad to share a tea ceremony with a couple. So, will you be my guests?" How the woman referred to the two of them both caught them off guard but anyway, they accepted the invitation. Lelouch made it final that he should be doing the supposed 'assignment' during this time.

Over the tea, they learned the woman wanted to be addressed as "Oshiro-san" from her late husband's last name. It was also mentioned that the family she married into, even the generations before, took care of the shrine. For that, she stayed with her extended family in the house, the only one in fact, within the shrine's 5-km radius. Lelouch asked about the boy they were with on the boat and minibus and discovered he was a grandson of Oshiro-san. When this subject was brought up, an invitation came again. One that benefited Lelouch in ways more than one. Oshiro-san welcomed them to her own house.

The house was simple, just so to say and immediately after the small hall way sprawled the cozy living room. A toddler was playing on the floor and the boy from earlier was lazily sitting on the couch, his stare fixed on the set of framed pictures hung on the wall. While Kallen was busy conversing with the enthusiastic Oshiro-san, Lelouch followed the boy's gaze. In one of the photos was a smiling kid – a boy, his arm around a red-headed girl looking a bit older. "What are you staring at?" the boy interrupted his observation. "That's my father and his childhood friend, soon his wife, in case you want to know. By the way, my name's Yoshi. Welcome to our humble abode." He smiled, and Lelouch returned it with his own.

"Thank you for the information. Can I ask you something, though?"

"Sure."

"Do you know a Jiro Inoue?" The boy shook his head, his almost red locks swaying along. Lelouch just noticed, his hair was almost the same color as Kallen's, same color as the girl's in the picture. Well, that would be logical; the girl there _is _his mother. But what's the sense in the similarity with his sister. _Oh come on, Lelouch. A lot of people can have that red hair_. He believed that part of him and dragged on to his sort of interview. "So who are staying in this house aside from Oshiro-san, you, and this kiddo?"

Yoshi moved to pick up the toddler and sat her on his lap. "She's my cousin and her father lives with us here. He's just out today because of work. As for her mother, she left for town earlier to restock our food supplies. My mother, on the other hand, is not here. She left otou-san when I was three. Or at least that is what my father tells me."

"I'm sorry for asking. What's her name again?"

"You mean my kaa-san? Otou-san says it was Kana."


	19. False Truth

**False Truth**

**Chapter 19 – Half a World Apart**

_Lelouch's POV_

"Kana?" I echoed, asking. "What a coincidence, my step-sister's mother's name is Kana, too, right, Kallen?" She only nodded. I bet she didn't think of anything I could have implied because, I'm sure of it, I successfully made it sound ordinary. Yoshi ensured, as what it looked to me, that he seemed interested on the matter and agreed enthusiastically. In such a manner, we concluded our conversation as Kallen and Oshiro-san emerged from somewhere. The old woman invited us to lunch but I refused despite Kallen's whining. She wanted to know the Oshiros more and I was sort of happy it took her mind off of what I supposedly should be doing. The assignment, I mean. We asked to leave and even though Oshiro-san was somehow against it, she gladly walked us to the next corner. Indeed, she was kind.

Kallen and I agreed we should be heading back and just get a meal on the boat. On the way to the stop where we could hopefully hitch a ride, we met this man. He wore a traveler's hat and had a considerably big bag on his back. "Good noon, sir," we greeted on the notion of respect. We were just visitors to this place and being kind to strangers could do us more good than harm.

"Good noon, too, lad." Guessing from his greeting, he only focused in me. Oops, spoke to soon. "And to you, too, young miss," he followed up, referring to my half-sister. A look of astonishment then appeared on his face. I rather found it disrespectful and it signaled me to already leave.

"Nice meeting you, sir. We'll be heading out now," I said as I grabbed Kallen out of the situation.

"Kana." Kallen's head instantly turned at the utter of her mother's voice.

"What did you say, sir?" she instinctively asked.

"You look like my wife," he answered so simply. "Sorry to have looked at you earlier. I felt your boyfriend's discomfort about it. Gomen."

"Your wife's name is Kana? My mother happens to be named Kana, too-" she cut herself midsentence, realizing something she said was very important. "Oh god. Lelouch-nii! Can we go back to Oshiro-san's house?"

I firmly said no but she kept on bugging me about it, not at all embarrassed about the man who was looking. He appeared puzzled. The reason perhaps was that he called me Kallen's boyfriend then she called me with the –nii honorific. Not that it mattered greatly. She insisted like a kid, so I had to go. We spent the walk back in silence but not void of constant looking sideways towards the companion. I needed to brace myself for whatever truth will slap me in the face. Yoshi opened the door for us and he was shocked to see us again in their doorstep. "Welcome home, otou-san. Welcome back, Kallen-san and Lelouch-san." The father only gave us a questioning look.

Ignoring the greeting, my half-sister proceeded with her purpose. "Oshiro-san! Oshiro-san! Your daughter-in-law is named Kana, right? I look like her, right? Yoshi-kun is my brother, right?"

"Kallen! What are you doing? You can't ask Oshiro-san these questions. What are you thinking of?"

"Onii-san! My guts say the answers to my questions are all 'yes'. Oshiro-san, please answer me."

"Kallen-chan… For your first two questions, yes. When I saw you in the shrine this morning, you struck me with your great resemblance with my daughter-in-law. The answer for the last, however, I don't think lies in me. Ask Yoshi's father," the old woman replied.

Kallen directed her gaze at the adult man and for what way I don't care about, he understood her question. "Can you show me a picture of your mother?" At once, she fished her wallet out of her pocket and produced a wallet photo of her and her mom. "Indeed, she was my wife. But I'm sure you aren't my daughter. I don't know where those blue eyes came from."

I sighed in disappointment. Kallen could still be my half-sister. "How are you so sure?"

"We weren't in very good terms to even conceive a child, Kallen. I didn't want her company and anyone could safely say the feeling was mutual that time. Kana left after the divorce papers were finalized. Since then, we didn't contact each other. I only knew of her when she appeared on the news as Britannia's emperor's consort. I didn't expect her to be the wife of an empire's head but she was a beautiful lady after all – worthy of her societal position now."

The truth, I was so sure, disheartened both me and Kallen. He continued, "But Yoshi _is _your brother, half-brother to be precise."

"I guess I belong to a really big family, huh?" She attempted to lighten the mood. I only nodded. "Let's go back to Tokyo. Now," she ordered, then stormed out of the house.


	20. Half a World Apart

**Half a World Apart**

**Chapter 20 – Half a World Apart**

He never thought Inoue Jiro would walk in on their lives again. On a personal level. Yes, he called a few more times than expected but never did Lelouch anticipate the day Jiro would stand in front of him again. They had left Okinawa and arriving at their residence in Tokyo, Kallen and Lelouch were greeted by a blonde on their doorstep. "I-Inoue-san…" he remembered her stuttering.

"The one and only! Decided to pay you a visit, aren't you happy?" he smiled so brightly that the two doubted his presence.

"I'll be lying if I say yes," Lelouch answered coldly. "What do you want now?"

"Wanna talk to ya, I mean you two, about the Okinawa incident?" he feigned innocence then smirked evilly right after.

The redhead shuffled through the events for the day and something dawned on her. "Were you the one who told Lelouch about whatever it was in Okinawa? Answer, Jiro." She commanded with full conviction, without formalities.

"Oh, so the princess lost proper manners, eh?" he prodded at her. "But I don't give a damn. Yes, it was me who told him about the Oshiros, but hey, calm down Kouzuki, it wasn't me who willed to go, right? Brother dear went on his own accord."

"Lelouch-nii, is it true? You knew about who to meet?" she asked, feeling a little betrayed. He nodded without energy and she continued, "Why didn't you tell me? They were my family and you even wanted to go alone in the first place – without me! If I didn't insist to come, I couldn't have met them, couldn't have hoped we weren't related!"

"K-Kallen, I'm sorry… Believe me when I say I didn't know about your kinship with them! The only thing I was aware of when we went was that there was a secret there," he stopped then and before proceeding with pointing at Jiro accusingly, said, "This guy here told me there was something that could help us there – I was hoping we weren't at all related - " He cut his own sentence off at that part, deciding to talk about that topic on a more private manner.

"N-nii.. Nii-san… Y-you really hoped for it, honestly?"

"Let's discuss this later. Now Jiro, if you'd kindly leave this place. We don't need any more of you messing with _our_ business. Go back to wherever filthy place you're from."

The siblings graced the inside of their house with their presence, making maids and butlers bow in their wake. Their walk to their shared room was spent in silence, causing how to start a conversation become complex. "Sorry, Kallen-chan," he simply said.

"Lelouch-nii, would you really think all will be okay because you said sorry? Pardon me for bursting your bubble then, because that's not the case! I just realized earlier when I was stunned of disappointment that I really, really, really, like Lelouch. Love him, even. I don't know about you. But onii-san, hell, I don't even feel like calling you that anymore! You're just too important to lie to me. I hate liars, remember?"

"I know that as a strong fact, truthfully. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you about it. I wanted to surprise you just in case my hunch was true. Though as you see now, you're Kana's daughter but not that man's – and most probably has the same father I do. It disappoints me, too, you know. I want us to be together peacefully, without insecurities. That's if you want to…" he trailed off.

Feeling a bit angry, she shouted minimally, "Of course I want to! I love you, nii-san!"

At that moment, they were both shocked for different reasons. On Lelouch's part, because of the sudden confession. True, she had said it once or twice before – but all those times he didn't believe or that she spoke too fast. On Kallen's, because someone barged in. "Okaa-san…"

"Kallen, get out of this room and go to the library. Now." The older redhead ordered. Kallen got out of the room, heading to where her mother wanted her. The jet-haired teen attempted at following, gaining this from Kana, "Lelouch, stay. This is a mother-daughter issue to be dealt with." She paused at that, and looked the general direction of the library. "I don't want to hear anything from or about you from now on. You're boarding the flight to Britannia tonight. Talk to my secretary about it and have your butler go with you. I'm calling your father to expect you."

His entire world crumbled. Lelouch couldn't possibly go against Kana. Should he, he'll just be forced to go – drugged and dragged to the airport by her loyal employees. She might be kind, but when it comes to her daughter, she had to go to such extent. Now they'd be half a world apart.


	21. End

_**A/N: here's the last chapter and I am badly hoping you guys like it. this was an overnight work and I only made a half-decent nippy effort on it. sorry! although it's only half-decent work as I've said, I gave my best considering my mood. and to that person who signed the 68**__**th**__** review, thank you for the compliment! Really~ I rarely get them. thanks to the other reviewers, too. and to the readers who stuck with the story (despite my random uploads and lengthened time periods between them), THANK YOU! once more, here's chapter 21, the ending.**_

**Half a World Apart by **_**angelcloudy**_

**Chapter 21: End.**

It was a week ago, when Lelouch arrived back in the homeland. Of course, the reason of his return wasn't exposed to the prying eyes of the public and the emperor didn't fail to provide a reasonable alibi. Too bad for the prince though, what slipped by his father's mind doomed him. Charles had done it on purpose much to Lelouch's horror and he wanted his son to settle with a wife already.

As of the moment, Lelouch was spending an afternoon sipping tea at his fiancée's family manor. Like the other afternoons he was there, he enjoyed the company, honestly. Shirley's initiative at talks kept his mind off the girl he had left on another face of the planet without notice. But today, he promised himself, would be different.

Anyone who knew would dub it unfair and heartless for Lelouch to use his fiancée like that, as a distraction, as a lure for his mind. Lelouch always looked forward to the teas and cookies, fooling himself they were sake and sushi being served before a well arranged set of flowers. He always looked forward to Shirley's penchant for the garden she herself kept and her constant tirade about the various blooms and herbs. He would pretend to listen, although he anticipated them in the first place.

Today he would put an end to that entire pretense. Before he would leave today, he told himself, _Tell Shirley now. Seven days was enough of a fib._ And he did. He said he would want to break the marriage off and said sorry to the carrot-haired noble lady. He left Shirley's maids and the family butler eyeing him for his lack of an explanation.

After the short walk from the garden to the front gates, he journeyed to the Imperial Palace in his silver Accent. The trip was fairly short, even for a high-speed car like his. Needing not to request an audience, Lelouch marched up to the throne room and met the emperor and talked with him. That was just it in a discussion of ten minutes.

**- H.a.W.A.'s END -**

In three hours, we find an ex-prince lazily sitting on the bed his current apartment had to offer. He was waiting for the news to break and more into his finger-crossing, it came up on the telly. A male reporter appeared and his picture materialized.

"Good evening, empire. Breaking news from the palace: Lelouch vi Britannia, legal son of Emperor Charles and his Imperial Consort, Lady Marianne, recently gave up his right to the throne, his being eleventh in line to its succession. For personal reasons, Mr. Lamperouge, as what he desires to be addressed as from now on, is leaving behind his position in the royal family as his position as Shirley Finette's fiancé. He will soon be seen by the public as a member of the Royal Army."

The announcement ended by then and Lelouch felt more than inclined not to watch the grungy primetime soaps. He drew a sigh, one of relief and comfort and success. "Well wasn't that easy?" he asked himself. "I never knew the emperor could be so lenient."

With a last look at Kallen's picture on his phone, Lelouch snuggled under warm comforters, a smug smirk playing on his lips. _I'm coming back._

**- H.a.W.A.'s END -**

His work in the Royal Army started the next day – getting to his barracks in a mobile HQ, assembling his uniform, and finally, with some strings being pulled, flying to the Hokkaido Military Base. And he was back indeed. The Command Team welcomed him warmly for his known wits and talents and prowess in strategic and tactical battles. A game of chess with him would prove that and more. But this was not the most pleasing of things, if he'd earn himself a name working here, the day should come he could present a non-prince and non-half brother to Kallen and her mother.

Lelouch's already half year stay never got to reach the public's ears, much for his convenience. The circumstances, save the cold days and nights while commanding a fleet against Russian forces, served his purposes well. Not until the day he was left in command to drive a Japanese-Britannian battalion into victory. That day was a holiday, a Japanese holiday at that. The generals were invited to different occasions and all that was left of the Hokkaido force were the lower-ranked and less than all of the Briannian soldiers, Lelouch included. They all trusted him with their defense, as well as their attacks, and succeeded in fending off communist enemies.

His actions grossed an honor from the Japanese government; thus, a demand for public appearance. It would be impossible for the Kouzukis to not hear of him now. Like how any honored soldier would do, he promptly came to the ceremony and left it with a gold medal on his uniform. The formalities concluded there, and he went off to the Tokyo hotel he had checked into the night before.

He got changed into less work-related and less professional clothes, a word shirt a band member would wear and grungy denim pants to pair. Checking himself in the hallway mirror, he slapped some sense into himself. "Get a hold of yourself, Lamperouge." But the nervousness didn't go away.

The Accent he flew with him was parked at the hotel's rooftop park lot and he had nothing against driving it down four levels of ramps. If not nothing, it gave him more time. Then the moment of truth came his way. He was in front of the gates that stood between him and the house he treated his home for years. A push at the doorbell made his anxiety grow tenfold and him want to turn the hands of time before his finger came in contact with the plastic button.

A maid opened the gates for him but as kindly as she didn't want to, she refused to let him in. She was new, Lelouch had not seen her before and that was why she'd go to lengths to follow her sama's orders. Lelouch pleaded in vain until Kallen's voice emanated from inside the house.

"Mina-san, who is it? You've been down for a while." The voice was followed by its owner herself. Happiness quickly laced the redhead's features while for the maid, horror etched her face. "Lelouch-nii! You're back! How was studying in the homeland? And working in Hokkaido, too? You did great!" Her tone indicated a forgotten memory of the night he was literally shipped to Britannia. That was good, he reasoned, because there was no need to deal with an outburst for his sudden disappearance.

_So education was the lie they fed her, _he thought grimly. "It was… ok."

Mina had rushed in and called in a butler to usher the two inside. Although hesitantly, the grumpy old man did but left the two to their devices at the living room.

"Just ok? I'm sure you had special courses in Britannia for you to be able to do something so good for Japan. But… I'm sorry about the throne rights," Kallen said, her voice evolving from insanely joyous to bleakly sad.

He hesitated to tell the whole truth, because that would cause Kallen to hate on her mother and on the emperor and that was not good for Lelouch's brewing plan. He ended up saying a piece of the truth, though. "Don't be sorry. It was the right thing to do, after all."

"Why?" She was starting to get frantic. "Something happened?"

"Nothing happened," he calmly answered. "I just discovered something. Let's not talk about it now, okay? I missed you, Kallen." He opened his arms for a hug, but received a searing kiss from her instead. It shocked him well and enough, but his wits and sense caught up immediately, prompting him to kiss back.

"I missed you, too, onii-sama," she whispered into his mouth before another kiss.

Kallen felt the smile tug at the corner of Lelouch's lips. He pulled back, looked into her cerulean eyes, and told her, "After that kiss, you still can will yourself to call me onii-sama?" Before she could answer though, he propped up to reach her mouth, shutting whatever words she had to say back to where they came from.

As she reached breathlessness, she pulled back like the way he did, looked into his eyes the way he did to hers, and told him, "It is fun that way."

"Would it be fun for others to hear you call your fiancé the way you should call a brother?"

"Fiancé?" she echoed. "What are you talking about? How c-can you decide that on your own?" She was blushing and there was of course no way to help that. The red of her cheeks intensified when she heard his following words.

"Because you love me?" he quipped pompously.

The answer for that was certainly yes but it was not as if he didn't know. So she answered differently but confirmed it all the same. "How arrogant," she complained. "Now tell me, what is this fiancé thing you're talking about?"

"To put it bluntly, the two of us are going to be married. Your father says so."

Her jaw fell open at the answer. It was unbelievable, really. "The emperor? H-how could that be? Never in Britannia's history children of the same emperor were married – let alone engaged! Lelouch, you're pulling my leg, aren't you?"

"No, no. I'm serious here. I asked the emperor for your hand in marriage and he gladly gave me the right to marry you." Again, his voice was sewn with stark naked candor. "It kinda went like a political request but a request to make you my wife all the same. Ask him, if you want to."

"I'll ask him later then. This is just too… you know, unbelievable with us being half-siblings and all."

"About that part," Lelouch started but was cut off by the appearance of Kouzuki Kana. "Ohayou, Kouzuki-san. I-I was just leaving," he said, standing up to do what he was saying.

"Huh? Lelouch-nii, we were still discussing things! And, err, Kaa-san… Why are you back from the office? Forgot something, I guess?"

"No. Your father called and informed me of… this," the older woman answered though still reluctant about it. "Lelouch-kun might've told you already. I'm against it, I'm saying even though you don't want to hear it. But Kallen, tell me, is this what you want?" Kallen nodded vigorously, dousing her mother's remaining hopes of a canceled engagement. "Well then, I'll let the two of you off, whatever your plans are. It's what you wish, dear," she said to Kallen. "And what your father wants, too."

Kallen got up to hug her mother and kissed her on the cheek. After pulling away, she bowed deeply, expressing her equally deep gratitude. "Arigatou gozaimasu, kaa-san! Aishiteru."

"Now, Lelouch-kun, can I have a word with you? You know your way to the library." That caused an inner turmoil for Lelouch, triggering the harsh memories of the place to flood back.

"Can I come, too?"

"Sure, Kallen."

The three of them walked off to the library. The place was dim when they entered until the skylight was opened and so were a few of the blinds. Seats – armchairs and a settee – in the middle of the room offered a comfortable conversation. Lelouch and Kana took armchairs opposite each other while the remaining one sat in the farthest crevice of the couch away from them. Kallen pretended not to listen in on their conversation and busied herself in fake-reading _City of Glass_.

Her mother had started with the customary "How are you?" but the ex-prince disappointed her by wanting a straight to the point discussion. She answered to such demands by the words, "I am gravely sorry for what happened more than half a year ago. That scene in your room, I really found it scandalous and completely inappropriate. I guess I overreacted and my decision was brusque especially I didn't want to hear an inch of an explanation that time. I'm sorry, to both of you."

Those words made Kallen drop her act and face her mother. She saw in her mother a look asking for forgiveness and it was the thing she wanted to give at the moment aside from love for Lelouch. "You're forgiven, kaa-san. If any other parent would walk in on… _that _would act similarly."

"It's okay to me, too. If you didn't act like that, I wouldn't have learned of the things that were more important. Besides, the times I missed your daughter were made up for by the fact you're letting me marry her."

"Thank you," Kana said quietly. "Let me ask you then, because I have a feeling you know the answers Charles is not giving me. How come _he _let this happen?

"And these more important things you're talking about, what are these?" Kallen added.

He sighed before beginning a long explanation. The only positive aspect of what he was going to do was his telling it only once to his two-person audience and not separately. "The emperor, he let this happen because he knew who I was. Who I am," he corrected himself. "I'm… I'm actually an adopted child – that's one of the reasons I gave up my title of prince. It was a friend of mine who helped me find out. Jiro-"

"Jiro?" Kallen interrupted, looking up from her place in the couch. "Don't tell me that bastard has something to do with this!"

"As much as I don't want to disappoint you Inoue Jiro has something to do with this. On one of my days in the homeland, he appeared at the palace's doorstep and asked me to go to an orphanage with him. He said it was a charity event for his school and I went because a royal appearance would help draw benefactors.

"But when I arrived at the place, there was no one aside from the nuns who ran it and the few tens of children they took in. At my first step into it though, the elder nuns swarmed over me as if I were a long lost friend. Chagrined, I asked why I was treated as such and got the answers I hoped for. I came from St. Pauline's Children's Home.

"I went back to the palace and confronted mom, err, Lady Marianne, about it. She told me she really got me from there because years into her being Imperial consort, she hadn't given the emperor a child. Although after when she adopted me, she carried Nunally. Lady Marianne said no one doubted my being there, having the raven locks like hers and the royal purple eyes that ran in the royal bloodline. Under favorable conditions I was lucky, she said."

His story ended there and was punctuated by confused faces from the mother and daughter. Kallen had been intently listening, standing behind Kana's chair. "Y-You mean we're not related?"

Lelouch nodded and smiled a reassuring smile. "Yes. Again why the emperor let this happen. He knew all along. Honestly, if this love of ours bloomed in the Imperial Palace we could've gotten off the hook way earlier."

Kallen ran across the space between the two armchairs and hugged Lelouch warmly. "Why didn't this turn up nearer the beginning? I shouldn't have felt that incestuous mistake, that horror of a social taboo…"

"But it's all okay now, Kallen," Kana chimed in. "Charles had said something about an official statement about this entire thing."

"Really, kaa-san? I would thank father a million times for that."

"Yes, do that," her mother answered and stood to leave. "I'll disappear for the moment and you two, look after each other."

Silence loomed over the room after Kana vanished behind the doors.

"So…" Kallen and Lelouch began together. A short round of chuckles followed.

"I'm… very happy," she announced. "Who knew your six months being away could repay with this? A badge of honor and a happily ever after?"

"Who knew, really? We ought to thank Jiro for this, whatever he has done in the past."

"I have to agree. But that's not the point of us being alone here. Tell me, nii-san," she said and earned a glare from Lelouch. "Lelouch, then, were there girls who neared you when you were in the homeland or in Hokkaido? Answer."

"About that… Let me think." He pretended to be deep in thought but a single moment into it, he was paid a fairly hard slap at his arm. "Ow! What was that for? I was just joking! God, Kallen is just my barely one-day fiancée and she's like an Amazon. How would I be when we're married?" he joked.

Kallen tried not to laugh but laughed anyway. "I love you, Lelouch."

"Not exactly the answer to the question," he said. Lelouch gave her a curt kiss before continuing, "Aishiteru, Kallen-chan."

_**A/N: so how was it? good? bad? lame? abrupt? do tell in your reviews. and to the reviewer especially mentioned in the author's note at the beginning of this chapter, did my writing change? I'm in bad need of comments on my writing style and my plot-developing because I'm starting a new CG [KallenXLelouch] alternative R2 story. In case it ever goes out, I'm inviting everyone to read it, too.**_


End file.
